Oban Star-Racers: The Force Unleashed
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Eva/Molly is reunited with her childhood friend, who ten years ago...suffered tragedy that rivals her own. now a "Jedi", he seeks to reach Oban...but, NOT to attain the "Ultimate Prize" Eva/MollyxOC [On Hiatus until Further Notice]
1. a New Racer

Star Wars copyright George Lucas

Oban Star-Racers copyright Savin Yeatman-Eiffel

* * *

><p>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<p>

Chapter 01: a New Racer

* * *

><p>it is the year 2082...and, Planet Earth is locked in a Galactic War with the savage Crogs.<p>

just when it seems hopeless for Earth, a mysterious being known as "The Avatar"  
>appears before both sides, announcing the start of a Great Galactic Race<p>

this automaticly forms a temporary TRUCE between Humans and The Crogs (as well as other alien races)  
>for them to compete for an "Ultimate Prize", which promises something greats for the winners.<p>

Reprisenting the Earth Team is DON WEI, head of an Earth Racing Tournament who has been empowered by the President to assemble a team to participate in the great race.

unknown to "The Don" is EVA WEI (under the alias "Molly")  
>his teenaged daughter, who he left at a boarding school when she was a child many years ago.<p>

Eva/Molly is a skilled racer and mechanic and has ran away from her boarding school to get her family back together.

Eva hopes that by winning the race, she can bring her mother (Maya Wei) back to life who tragicly died in Stunt Racer Crash (which is the reason Don left his daughter behind in the first place.)

while competing in the race, Eva had made quite a few friends.

first off, was JORDON.  
>he was a Military Soldier (about a two years older than her) and her Gunner for her racer.<p>

Stan and Koji, who were the Mechanics who worked on her racer

and, Rick Thunderbolt.  
>who was one of the BEST racers on Don Wei's team...until an accident brought his racing days to an end.<p>

now...he was Eva's mentor

Eva also found a friendship in Prince Aikka a Nourasia Prince, who was her Rival in the Great Race.

Though Jordon disliked him (mainly because his species had an "alliance" with the Crogs)  
>Eva trusted him, and consider him a friend and had a great respect for his people.<p>

Eva remaind focused on winning the race to both bring back her mother AND, defeat the Crogs.  
>however, something "sinister" is brewing within the race...something even SHE can't even fathom but, luckily for her...someone from her past may bring the hope that she (and, the universe) so desperatly seeks.<p>

[Always, Noontime]

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"MOLLY!  
>HEY, MOLLY!"<p>

a teenaged girl slowly opens her eyes.  
>she yawns loudly, then raises up and stretches her arms and back.<p>

the girl had Short, Black hair that was partially dyed Red she had piercings on one of her ears, and a Star and Thin Rectangled markings on both her cheeks.

she was wearing a small tanktop and shorts.

"YO, MOLLY!"

Molly/Eva growled under her breath.

"PIPE DOWN, JORDON!  
>just give me a chance to-"<p>

Jordon opened the door and walked in.

"Molly, what are yo-"

the teen boy with Black and Orange, two-toned hair then froze, his face red.  
>he saw Molly sitting up on her bed...still in her "revealing" night clothes.<p>

before he could respond, Eva began throwing things at him.

"GET OUT-GET OUT-GET OUUUUUUUUT!" shouted Eva, who was embarrassed

"S-SORRY!"

Jordon ran out of her room, slamming the door shut.  
>Eva growled in her throat, her embarrassment now subsiding.<p>

she got up and started to get dressed.  
>she put on her Baggy pants, short-sleeved shirt shoes and gloves.<p>

the last thing she grabbed before leaving was her Cartoonish Walkman Music Player.

Eva walked into the hanger, where Stan and Koji were busing working on her Racer: The Whizzing Arrow.  
>she approached them with a smile on her face, then spoke.<p>

"hey, guys...hows the arrow?"

Stan lifted up is helmet visor and smiled.

"just great, Molly.  
>when we're done...the Arrow will be the FASTEST racer on Alwas."<p>

Koji then sighed as he fiddled with his glasses.

"that is IF we ever finish!  
>that last race really did a number on her."<p>

Eva/Molly blushed.

"oh, yeah...sorry about that."

The muscular Afican-American mechanic just scoffed.

"no worries...it wasn't your fault.  
>that Crog you were racing against was MERCILESS."<p>

"aren't they all?" added Koji

Eva sighed.

"So...when will you guys get done?"

"Five Minutes, TOPS." said Stan

((BOOM!))

The three gasped as one of the engines blew, spewing black smoke.

"oooo...crud.  
>B-Better make that TEN MINUTES...or, FIFTEEN."<p>

Koji examined the Racer...then, was suddenly shocked by Electricity upon touching it.  
>he fell flat on his back, and when he rose up...his hair looked like a "Crazy Afro"<p>

Eva giggled.

"b-better make that an h-hour." said Koji, finally

Eva calmed down and exhaled.

"fine...let me know when it's ready."

Eva then walked off, leaving the two mechanics to their work.  
>she then paused for a moment upon seeing Don Wei talking to Rick Thunderbolt at a Command Center.<p>

Eva sighed sharply...  
>though the man IS her father, she had kept her identity a secret from him.<p>

mainly, because Don didn't recognize her and, Eva prefered to keep it that way until the time of her choosing.

but, just being around the man that she hadn't seen in TEN YEARS make her uneasy...and, Emotional.

Eva quickly walked past them and went outside.  
>despite the seriousness of the situation, she enjoyed the tranquel envirorment of Planet Alwas.<p>

she sometimes liked to just sit alone within the grassy fields when she needed to think.  
>though, she often spent that time "remembering"...about a time wher her life was so much simpler.<p>

Once putside, Eva closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.  
>she finally exhaled, opening her eyes and smiled as she ran walked forward.<p>

(("i wish you were here, mom...this place is BEAUTIFUL.)) thought Eva to herself.

[Elsewhere]

somewhere in Outer Space...a Massive Starship flew at a steady speed through the cosmos.

the ship was Metallic grey with some colored borders running down it.  
>it had a sort of "broadsword" shape to it, and bore a Red Insignia on it's broadside.<p>

The starship approached Planet Alwas.  
>it then stopped and hovered in place for awhile.<p>

then, an small shuttle flew through an Energy Doorway

This shuttle bore the same Red Insignia and, blasted off towards the Planet...while the Starship it left departed, going into Lightspeed.

The shuttle soared through the skies of Alwas...gaining the attention of it's inhabitants.  
>the small ship soon approached the many camps where the Racers were settled and landed at a far clearing.<p>

once it landed safely, it powered down.  
>the ship's hatch opened with a hiss, lowering into a ramp.<p>

a figure then walked down the ramp, his footsteps making clanking sounds against the metal ramp.  
>the mysterious figure soon stepped onto the planet's surface and stood there for awhile.<p>

he was clad in Dark Blue Armor and Clothing.  
>which comprised of a long-sleeved shirt with a short cloth that parted at the front with long pants.<p>

he wore shiny, armored boots and gloves had armored Neck/Shoulders and wore a metallic mask/helmet.

the mask had large, mirrored lens for eyes a triangle-shaped grill at the mouth, and a "fin" at the top of it's head that was connected to the "nose"

Mechanical Breathing was constantly heard from within the mask.  
>and, attached to each side of his belt...were two, metallic tubes that resembles Sword Hilts (but, no blades)<p>

the dark figure continued to Inhale and Exhale mechanically (sounding like a Scuba Diver if anything else)  
>he saw some Alwas natives spying on him from some trees...they hid from him, obviously scared.<p>

just then, a Humanoid Robot walked out of the ship...  
>it was followed by another robot, which looked like a "Trash Can" with legs.<p>

"Master!" said the Humanoid Droid.

"it appears we have succussfuly landed on Alwas."

the dark figure continued to breath inhumanly.  
>he then finally spoke, his voice sounding DEEP and ECHOED.<p>

"so we have, Proxy..."

"What are your orders, sir?" asked the Holo-Droid

the Dark Figure was silent...then, spoke again.

"ready my "racer"...  
>we participate in this "Great Race", immediatly."<p>

"yes, sir."

the droid returned to the ship, followed by the "astromech"  
>the Dark Figured breathed mecahnically...then, returned to the ship himself.<p>

[Later]

a Gong sounded, signaling the start of Today's Race.  
>Everyone was franticly trying to ready their racers.<p>

none more so than the Earth Team.

"GET THE RACER READY ON THE DOUBLE!" shouted Don Wei

"YES, SIR!" replied Stan

the suited man with Black-and-White striped hair sighed.  
>winning this Race was CRUCIAL for the survival of the human race.<p>

he was constantly being pressured by The President, himself.

he finally saw the Whizzing Arrow hover out of the hanger.

"about time..."

"oh, come on Don...lighten up."

Don saw Rick (his favored-yet-Retired Racer) approach.

"their all doing the best they can."

"their BEST isn't good enough, Rick!  
>it's war out there, and unless we win...Earth is going to suffer even GREATER WAR."<p>

the long haired man crossed his arms, his expressing unseen due to his dark shades.

"anyway...go find Molly.  
>that girl disappeared somewhere, and we need her...she IS our only pilot."<p>

Rick grinned.

"Gotcha, Don."

Rick walked off and left the hanger.

[Alwas Arena]

all the racers began to gather in a large, circular area.

Eva/Molly and Jordon were the first one there.  
>the second one to appear was Prince Aikka.<p>

"Hey, Aikka!" exclaimed Eva

the copper red skinned prince looked at her.

"Good luck!"

the prince only smiled...while Jordon just scoffed.

soon, other racers appeared.  
>one of which was TOROS, a Crog commander who was the Brother of the Leader of the Crog Empire.<p>

a title he tended to boast about.

once all the racers were gathered, a short creature with a staff appeared.

"Welcome, Racers!" began Satis

"Today...is a SPECIAL day.  
>for, I am proud to introduce a NEW Racer to join your ranks."<p>

Toros just crossed his arms and chuckled.

"exellent...FRESH MEAT." said the Crog in a Sinister tone

Satis continued.

"a POWERFUL warrior he is, accending to us all the way from Planet Coruscant!"

a Figure walked down a long, dark tunnel...his every footstep getting louder.  
>Eva and the other Racers watched intently as their next opponent approached them.<p>

"It is my Honor to welcome: STAAAAAAAR-SMASHEEEEEEEEER!"

the figure (Starsmasher) stepped into the light.  
>revealed to be a humanoid in Dark Blue armor and wearing a frightning MaskHelmet.

his Mechanical Breathing was enough to make Eva uneasy (and, she had faced MANY frightning creatures on Alwas)

"Starsmasher?" began Jordon, cocking as ever

"The Stupid Name and Dumb Outfit doesn't scare me."

just then, Starsmasher's "Racer" hovered into the arena.  
>it was revealed to be some kind of Fighter with Four wings in an "X" formation.<p>

the fighter had a Red Insignia on it's broadsides and, a Similiar Blue Insignia on the sides of the "nose"

Jordon was speechless.

"whoa...now that IS a Racer!"

Eva was also frozen in shock and awe.  
>The X-Wing Fighter looked pretty Fast and Lethel...and, Starsmasher himself scared her WORSE than even the Crogs.<p>

just then, the Fighter's cockpit visor opened and Proxy climbed out.

"all prepped and ready to go, Master.  
>as humans would say: "knock 'em dead!"<p>

Starsmasher continued to Breath Mechanicaly...then, finally spoke.

"thank you, proxy."

Chills went down Eva's spine upon hearing his voice, it sounded so..."inhuman"  
>she shuddered to think at what he REALLY looked like under that Mask and Armor.<p>

"RACERS...READY YOUR ENGINES!"

Eva snapped out of her shock and boarded her Racer (as did the others)  
>once she was in the cockpit and sat in the "Moterbike" seat, she took one last look at Starsmasher.<p>

she saw the dark figure sit in his cockpit as the visor closed.  
>Eva exhaled deeply, unsure if this race would go well or not.<p>

soon, the signal lights turned on.  
>Eva gripped her handlebars, tensing up a bit as the lights flashed red.<p>

as soon as the light turned green...all racer took off in a burst of speed.  
>they all traveled down a set course through the countryside, both speeding and firing at each other.<p>

"Proxy, what's our status?" said Starsmasher to a holocron attached to his ship

"your doing extremely well, Master."

Starsmasher groaned.

"I meant the SHIP."

"oh...right.

well, you should do just fine.  
>your Alliance X-Wing has been outfitted with the very LATEST in Aeriel Combat and Performance."<p>

"So...I should SURVIVE whatever this guys can throw at me?"

"yes...as long as your fly it real good."

Starsmasher chuckled.

"not a problem, Prox.  
>your talking to one of the BEST pilots in the Galactic Alliance."<p>

"I am aware of that, Master."

Starsmasher activated his Afterburners, picking up speed.  
>just then, another Racer flew close behind him.<p>

inside the ship was an android.  
>who smiled as he Target Locked Starsmasher's X-Wing.<p>

"heh-heh...got you now, stranger."

Starsmasher's Astromech (which was hooked outside his Fighter) started beeping wildly.

"I know, R4...he's targeted me." said Starsmasher calmly

the android fired a missle at Starsmasher.  
>R4-D4 made a screaming noise at Starsmasher in response.<p>

"Evade?...no.  
>I have a better idea."<p>

as the missle flew closer and CLOSER to the X-Wing, the android smiled.

"HA-HA!, your toast."

Starsmasher focused.  
>the enemy missle then began to vibrate.<p>

suddenly, it spun out of control and impacted the ground.

"WHAT!  
>B-BUT, HOW!, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed the Android<p>

The X-Wing then flew upwards into an upsidedown loop and, finally came right behind the Android's ship.

"my turn."

Starsmasher drew back a little, putting some distance between HIM and his OPPONENT.  
>he then charged one of his weapons and fired a Plasma Energy bolt at the ship.<p>

"OH, SLA-"

BOOM!

the ship was blow to pieces...  
>Starsmasher then flew ahead at full speed, leaving the wreckage behind.<p>

"GREAT SHOT, MASTER!" praised Proxy

Starsmasher scoffed.

"I've seen BETTER action on Geonosis."

as Starsmasher flew off, Toros's (who had witnessed the whole thing) stroked his chin.

"hmmm...impressive."

Toros wasn't the only one who saw this.  
>Eva and Jordon saw the playback on one of the Video Displays around the track.<p>

Eva was none-the-less...stunned.

"d-d-did you...s-see that?"

just then, Don Wei appeared on the video screen beside her.

"Keep your head in the game, Molly."

"He's RIGHT." said Jordon, his face on another screen

"just leave "Mister Asmatic" to me...i'll put him in his place."

Eva groaned.  
>Jordon may be a great gunner, but his arrogance sometimes got on her nerves.<p>

just then, Starsmasher's X-Wing jetted close to her.  
>her blood ran cold as she saw him...unsure if he was going to attack or not.<p>

"I'VE GOT 'EM!"

Jordon manned his turret and fired at the X-Wing.  
>but, to his surprised...the fighter effortless evaded his Rapid Fire Attack.<p>

"NO WAY!  
>HE WAS RIGHT THERE!, THERE'S NO WAY I COULD OF MISSED!"<p>

"Master...might I propose taking them out?" said Proxy to Starsmasher

Starsmasher looked at Eva from within her cockpit.  
>then, he looked back at the blue, holo image of his Droid.<p>

"no...they are no threat.  
>let's just focus on the race."<p>

"yes, sir."

Starsmasher jetted off, leaving Eva and Jordon behind.

Eva was now confused.  
>she saw how BRUTAL Starsmasher was to that other racer...why did he spare HER and Jordon?<p>

"MOLLY!" exclaimed Jordon

"He's GETTING AWAY!"

Eva snapped out of her deep thoughts.

"O-Oh...RIGHT."

Eva increased speed and chased after Starsmasher.  
>once she got closer, Jordon aimed his turret at the X-Wing again.<p>

"okay...let's try this again."

Jordon eyed the Astromech: R4.  
>a sly smile appeared on his face.<p>

"I've got a shot...and, I'M TAKING IT!"

Jordon fired at the droid.  
>however, he missed...only nicking it's dome-shaped head.<p>

R4-D4 beeped wildly at this.  
>Eva wasn't too please, neither.<p>

"JORDON!, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Taking out Starsmasher's Navigation and Weapons." said Jordon sternly

"YOUR SHOOTING AT HIS ROBOT!"

Jordon grinned.

"exactly."

Jordon fired again.  
>THIS TIME, the X-wing evaded...making his shots hit his reflective wings.<p>

Starsmasher then reached out his open hand.  
>as he did, the spouts of Jordon's turret slowly bent outwards by an "invisible force"<p>

this ruined his weapons, disabling his as Gunner.

"what the- HEY!  
>MY GUNS!, THEIR JAMMED!"<p>

Starsmasher glared at Jordon (though, no one could tell due to his mask)  
>the X-Wing Fighter finally blasted off at full speed, leaving the whizzing arrow behind.<p>

Eva gritted her teeth.

"blast it..."

Eva squeezed her handles, trying to keep up.

the finish line soon approached.  
>only three racers were "neck-at-neck": EvaMolly, Prince Aikka and Starsmasher.

the racers passed through the finish line SO FAST...nobody was sure who won.  
>as they stopped at the arena, they looked at the screens for the Playback.<p>

Starsmasher passed FIRST.  
>Eva was right beside him, but was still behind.<p>

Prince Aikka came last.

"STARSMASHER WINS!, STARSMASHER WINS!" exclaimed Satis

Eva groaned softly.  
>she looked and saw Aikka dismount his giant beetle, petting it affectionetly.<p>

"easy, g'dar...you did well, today." whispered the Prince

soon the other racers crossed the finish line.  
>everyone then left their racers, most dissatisfied with the results.<p>

Starsmasher finally approached Eva and Jordon, breathing Mechanically as usual.

Jordon scoffed.

"oh, great...come to rub it i-GAHH!, AHHH!"

Starsmasher held his hand out, making a "gripping" gesture Jordon grasped his throat, feeling like he was being choked.

"JORDON!" exclaimed Eva

Starsmasher inhaled mechanically...then, spoke menacingly.

"fire at my droid again, and I shall do FAR WORSE to you."

Starsmasher finally released Jordon, who was on his hands and knees, struggling to breath.  
>he and Eva looked as Starsmasher turned and left them.<p>

Eva then glared at Jordon.  
>giving him a "you deserved it" look.<p>

she then marched off and ran up to Starsmasher.

"MISTER STARSMASHER!"

Starsmasher stopped.  
>he turned and faced Eva.<p>

"Starsmasher...I am SO SORRY about Jordon.  
>if it mean anything, this isn't the first time he's gone "overboard" with his job as my Gunner."<p>

Starsmasher was silent, all Eva heard was his mechanical breathing.  
>then, the dark figure spoke to her, his "tone" stern.<p>

"make sure it NEVER happens again, miss..."

"M-MOLLY...my name is Molly."

"well, MOLLY.  
>keep your Gunner under control, next time...or, NEXT TIME, I won't hesitate to defend myself."<p>

Molly gulped.

"Y-yes...I will try."

Starsmasher then turned and left.  
>he boarded his X-Wing and flew off, possably to his "base camp"<p>

[The Rogue Shadow, Starsmasher's Base Camp]

Starsmasher flew his X-Wing to the his Space Shuttle.  
>as he flew it into the ship's hanger, Proxy met up with him.<p>

"Exellent race, master!"

Starsmasher opened the cockpit and leap out.

"Proxy, I need you to give R4 some upgrade." said Starsmasher

"what kind of upgrade, master?"

"Defensive ones...that "Jordon" character was BRUTAL.  
>I won't take any unnessessay risks in this race."<p>

"yes, sir...I'll get right on it."

R4 popped out of the X-wing and rolled off.  
>as Proxy examined him, Starsmaher gripped his mask and attempted to remove it.<p>

a loud hiss was heard.  
>he then slipped the Helmet off...revealing his true face.<p>

he was a Fifteen Year Old boy, with short brown hair with matching eyes he bore two, distictive scars on both his eyes: one was curved, while the other was jagged.

the boy inhale, then exhaled.

"ahhh...that's more like it." said Starsmasher, his voice VERY different now

just then, Proxy began to beep.

"Oh...MASTER."

Starsmasher looked at his Holo-Droid.

"Incomming transmission from the Galactic Senate!"

"play transmission."

Proxy's holo-projectors activated.  
>his body flashed, then a holograpghic image was cast over him.<p>

the figure now standing before Starsmasher...was a woman in regel clothing.

"Empress Organa."

the Empress nodded respectfully.

"Jedi Knight Martin Lucas...the Galactic Senate wishes to know of your progress." said the Empress

Starsmasher AKA "Marty Lucas" cleared his throat, then spoke.

"everything is going quite well, your highness.  
>I have already participated in my first race and WON."<p>

"good..." began Organa

"then, you are one step closer to reaching Planet Oban.  
>and, uncovering the truth behind the Jedi Council's "Disturbing Prediction".<p>

Marty looked down, his eye narrowed.

"yes...your highness."

Organa nodded.

"very good...keep up the good work, may the force me with you."

with that, the transmission ended.  
>Proxy then returned to normal and looked at Marty.<p>

"sounds like I'd better work on UPGRADING the X-Wing, Master."

"agreed...NOTHING must be overlooked.  
>the survival of countless worlds depends on our success." said Marty, Sternly<p>

Marty then walked off.

"where are you going, Master?" asked the curious Holo-Droid

"to put the next phase in my plan to action."

"there's another phase?"

Marty stopped.  
>he glanced at Proxy...then, grinned.<p>

"there is, now."

Marty then walked off, leaving the hanger.

* * *

><p>Author Note: First Chapter of my big ObanStar Wars epic (or, at least I HOPE it'll be epic)

expect PLENTY of references to the Star Wars Films, Dark Horse Comic Books, Clone War TV Series and The Force Unleashed Games


	2. The Power of the Force

Star Wars copyright George Lucas

Oban Star-Racers copyright Savin Yeatman-Eiffel

* * *

><p>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<p>

Chapter 02: The Power of the Force

* * *

><p>[Earth Team Camp, Later That Day]<p>

Eva/Molly was sitting under a tree, listening to her CD player with her headphones.  
>she was deep in though, letting her "mix tapes" be the only sounds registering in her mind.<p>

just then, Jordon walked up.

"Molly..."

Eva didn't hear him.

"MOLLY!"

Eva STILL didn't hear him.  
>finally, Jordon turned her player off.<p>

Eva looked at him, then took her headphones off.

"HEY!"

"Molly, how come you haven't been talking to me?"

Eva huffed.

"you know exactly why, Jordon."

"HEY, I WAS DOING MY JOB!"

"you "job" is to protect us...NOT go "Rambo" on the first racer you see.  
>Starsmasher could of destroyed us like he did to that other racer, but he spared us...and, YOU ATTACKED HIM!"<p>

Jordon groaned.

"i don't expect you to understand, Mol-"

"yeah...I DON'T understand.  
>and, I think it's better that way."<p>

Eva stood up, brushed her pants and walked off.

Eva returned to the Hanger, where she saw the Whizzing Arrow being worked on.  
>she heard that Don Wei was pressuring the mechanics to "improve" it's speed ever since the last race.<p>

"crud, this is no good..." began Stan

"I need a new Power Converter."

Stan looked at Koji.

"yo, Koj...where's the new Converter?"

"that WAS the new Converter."

Stan growled.

"blast it."

"RELAX...everything is under control." said a voice

Eva looked and saw a boy about her age walk up.

Eva was speechless, the boy was wearing a tanktop (which showed off his "impressive" physique)  
>he was carrying a box full of parts that looked HEAVY, and looked pretty tough.<p>

he walked right past her and approached Koji.

"gotcha some newer and BETTER parts for the Arrow."

the boy handed Koji the box effortlessly...which Koji was unable to keep lift, and thus FELL.

"T-THANKS!"

Koji groaned as he lifted the box onto a table.  
>he got the parts out and examined them with awe.<p>

"wow...these parts are cutting edge!  
>where...or, HOW did you ever get these!"<p>

the boy shrugged.

"eh...let's just say: I know a guy, who knows a guy."

Stan walked over and looked at the parts.

"cyberdyne?...who are they?"

"Only the best Starship Manufactuers in the Outter Rim...your lucky I could get these way out here."

Stan and Koji smiled.

"Exellent!  
>now, we won't have to snoop around scrapyards for parts."<p>

at that moment, Eva approached the boy.  
>she casually stood there...and stared at his face.<p>

she was a little shocked at the scars on his eyes: one curved, the other jagged.  
>it was THEN, that the boy noticed her and spoke.<p>

"can I help you with something?"

"Huh?, Oh, N-NOTHING, I..."

Eva stuttered, feeling uneasy.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, uhhh...w-who are you?"

"HE...is our new mechanic." said Don Wei, suddenly

everyone saw the black suited man walk down a staircase his hands behind his back, looking very STERN and SERIOUS.

"after that LAST RACE, I decided we need more help around here.  
>lucky for me, there was another Human on Alwas who is a Genius Mechanic."<p>

the boy shrugged.

"it's ONE of my many talents"

Eva took a minute to process this.

"oh...  
>well, does he have a name?"<p>

"why, Yes: it's, uhhhh..."

Don scratched his head, as if trying to remember.

"Say, BOY...what is your name, again?"

the teen looked at him...then, huffed.

"It's...BEN, Ben Kenobi."

just then, a laugh was heard.  
>everyone looked to see Jordon standing at the hanger door.<p>

"what kind of DUMB NAME is "Ben Kenobi?"

"Ben" eyed him.  
>Eva then glared at Jordon...who immediatly silenced.<p>

Don Wei then spoke.

"Jordan, you will do well to show Mister Kenobi some RESPECT.  
>he is our New Mechanic, and SO FAR...he's doing an Exellent Job at improving our Star-Racer's Performance."<p>

"Y-Yes, sir..." said Jordan

Ben grins sordonicly at the Army Soldier.

"well, I'd better get back to work..." said Ben, who walked off

"HEY!, while your at it: maybe you could do something about my Turrets!"

Ben narrowed his eyes and growled softly, then continued walking.

Jordon just chuckled.

"man, that guy is STRANGE."

Eva was silent.

"Something wrong, Molly?"

Eva sighed.

"i don't know...  
>I just can't help but feel that I've seen him somewhere before."<p>

"Ben" walked off to a small workshop.  
>just then, something in his pocket beeped.<p>

he quickly ran into a dark corner.  
>the teenager took something out of his Pocket: a small, mechanical disk.<p>

It was a HOLOCRON.  
>when he activated it, he saw Proxy's small, holo-image before him.<p>

"what is it, PROXY. said Marty/Ben, pretty annoyed

"Master...I have called to issue a warning.  
>do you remember that Android you defeated in your last race?"<p>

"yes."

"Well, he survived your attack.  
>and, I heard that he's looking for "Starsmasher"...he seeks REVENGE."<p>

Marty groaned deeply.

"terrific..."

"what shall we do, master?"

"Nothing.  
>I'm far too busy right now to deal with this kind of foolishness."<p>

"If that is your course of action, then I would advise to steer clear of the marketplace.  
>that is where he was spotted, and he's been acting pretty "violent" towards the townspeople."<p>

"whatever..."

Proxy was silent...then, spoke again.

"Master...forgive my ignorance.  
>but...is it WISE to act as a Mechanic for one of our opponents?"<p>

Marty groaned.

"do I have to explain it to you, AGAIN!"

Proxy was silent, Marty then spoke.

"LOOK...the X-Wing (despite how advanced it is) needs upgrades and, DON WEI is the only one on this planet with Tech that is compatable for the X-Wing."

"yes, I know...and by acting as "Mechanic", you have Full Access to their equipment.  
>but, I don't understand why you are supplying them with our own technology, master."<p>

"Earth is at WAR with the Crogs, Proxy...my HOMEWORLD.  
>the Crogs dedicate their lives to conquering other worlds and plundering their resources.<p>

if the Crogs ever dominated the earth, just think of how much destruction they could cause with Earth's Advanced Technology...no world would be safe from them."

Proxy pondered this.

"hmmm...i suppose your right."

"I am not after this "Ultimate Prize"...I just need to get to Oban.  
>and, I'f rather see EARTH win this race, than the Crogs or some other Alien Race that are like them."<p>

Marty sighed.

"besides...this is personal." said Marty, PAIN hinted in his voice

Proxy sighed.

"okay, master...good luck with your mission."

"thank you, Prox.  
>but, I make MY OWN luck."<p>

Marty turned off the Holocron and stuffed it into his pocket.

After a few minutes, Marty returned to the main hanger.  
>oddly, everyone but Stan and Koji were gone.<p>

"hey...where is everybody?"

"oh, they all left." said Koji

Marty eyed the "techie"

"I can see that!, but: "where did they go?" said Marty, sarcasticly

Stan then spoke.

"well, Don Wei is back at the Command Center, doing his job as Manager.  
>Rick is resting, aaaaand...OH!, Jordon took Molly to the Markeyplace."<p>

"They WHAT!" said Marty, shocked

"Jordon said he wanted to celerbrate our Second Place Win." said Koji

Marty clenched his fists, his eyes twitching.  
>at that moment, a table suddenly tipped over...dumping some stuff.<p>

after a few minutes of silence...Marty spoke.

"can I have a break?"

"Sure, Ben.  
>we can handle things here." said Stan<p>

"thanks."

Marty rushed out of the large hanger.  
>he then activated his Holocron.<p>

"Proxy, I'm headed your way.  
>have my Suit ready...something just came up."<p>

"yes, master."

[Alwas Village, Nearby Cantina]

Eva and Jordon were sitting at a bar, where Jorgon raised a "baggy cup" of juice.

"TO OUR ALMOST VICTORY!" exclaimed Jordon

Eva hid her face in embarrassment.

"jodon, stop." said Eva thru gritted teeth.

"what?  
>come on, Molly, WE WON!"<p>

"yes, i know...but, that isn't something we should be bragging about.  
>especially in a place like THIS, where other racers hang around...racers with GRUDGES."<p>

"oh, come on, mol'...lighten up!  
>we can take anything that those Alien Scumbags can dish out."<p>

several aliens (mostly alwas natives) glared at the two humans.  
>EvaMolly smiled sheepishly, then glared at Jordon.

"GIMME ANOTHER DRINK!" said Jordon

just then, the cantina doors swung open.  
>and, in walked a large, bulky robot...whose body looked scorched and dented.<p>

Eva looked an dinstantly recognized who it was: it was the SAME android that attacked Starsmasher before.  
>AND, the same racer who Starsmasher attacked, destroying his racer and (seemingly) him.<p>

she was surprised to see he survived...surprised and WORRIED.  
>she remember what happened the LAST TIME an angry robot racer came in here.<p>

"where is he?" said the android, finally

"who?" said the bartender quite calmly

The android narrowed his optics.

"you know who...THE SON OF A GLOBNORG WHO TOOK AWAY MY VICTORY!"

Eva gulped.

"OH...you mean Starsmasher." replied the Bartender

the android approached the bar.

"where is he?" said the mechanical man, threateningly

"I don't know, i've never seen him in here...or, anywhere else."

the android growled, then angrily pounded onto the bar...shattering some of it.

"HE HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE!"

"what's the matter, "tinman?"...you a sore loser?" Said Jordon with a smirk

the android eyed the pre-adult teen.  
>EvaMolly grabbed his arm defiantly.

"jordon, no!"

Jordon ignored her.  
>he just smiled as the android approached him.<p>

"that's what I expect from you Aliens...too full of yourselves to admit when your beat."

the android narrowed his eyes...then, grinned.

"your one to talk, flesh bag...i don't recall seeing YOU cross the finish line first."

now, it was Jordon who was getting angry.  
>he took an offensive position and glared at the tall robot.<p>

"LISTEN, SPARKY!  
>for your information, WE finshed in SECOND PLACE!"<p>

"but, NOT in First...  
>do you think the Ultimate Prize shall be given to Number TWO, or Number Three?<br>NO!, the Ultimate Prize shall be rewarded to NUMBER ONE!...and, that WILL be ME!"

Jordon yelled out as he ran after the robot, trying to attack.  
>the android just swiped at the soldier, knocking him into a table.<p>

"JORDON!"

suddenly, the android grabbed Eva clenching it's metal hand around her neck, gripping tightly like a vice.

Eva struggled to breath as it's RED EYES met her face.

"what about YOU, human?  
>I saw how "chummy" you were acting towards Starsmasher...WHERE IS HE?"<p>

Eva gritted her teeth, then spoke under breath.

"i...i don't know."

"YOU LIE!"

the android squeezed her harder, which made Eva cry out in pain.  
>to her...this felt like getting crush between two steel girders.<p>

"TELL ME!, WHERE IS STARSMASHER!"

Before Eva could ever answer...a noise was heard.

this noise was a Familiar, Mechanical Breath.

everyone looked and saw someone's shadow being cast inside the cantina from outside.  
>the doors swung open...and, IN walked Starsmasher, clad in his Dark Blue Armor and Grilled Mask.<p>

his mechanical breathing...made EVERYONE fall silent.  
>the androide turned around to face him, still holding Eva in his "Iron Hand"<p>

as Starsmasher walked towards him, he spoke.

"release her...I am the one you want, DROID."

the Android released Eva, letting her fall to the ground.  
>she grabbed her sore neck, trying her best to breath.<p>

she then looked up and watched as Starsmasher and the Android met, FACE-TO-FACE.

"you...YOU TOOK AWAY MY VICTORY!, AND DESTROYED MY SHIP!"

"you attacked, I defended myself.  
>and, to be fair...if you WERE any good, then you would of won, despite my best efforts.<p>

but, I defeated you...meaning, your not as good a racer as you believed."

the Android glared at Starsmasher, angrily.

"this confronsation...is OVER.  
>if you wish to avoid further humiliation, then, LET THIS GO."<p>

Starsmasher turned and walked away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" shouted teh Android

Starsmasher continued walking, with only his Mechanical Breathing heard from him.

"I SAID: STOP!"

Starsmasher headed towards the exit.  
>Finally, the android reached into his belt and pulled out two blaster guns, aiming BOTH at Starsmasher.<p>

"LOOK OUT!" exclaimed Eva

The Android fired, one shot after another...  
>but, Starsmasher quickly turned drew out his two sword hilts and activated them.<p>

two Plasma Energy Blades extended, one Blue, One Red and, Starsmasher effortly deflected the plasma bolts using his "blades"

Eva stared at this in amazment...  
>never before (since Prince Aikka) had she seen such swordmanship.<p>

the Android stopped firing for a moment.

"Lightsabers?" said the Machine in confusion

The Android continued to fire at Starsmasher.  
>who advanced forward, evading and deflecting his "bullets"<p>

Starsmasher finally tossed his Lightsabers at him, both spinned like buzzsaws.  
>the lightsabers cut straight thru his guns, slicing them and rendering them USELESS.<p>

the spinning Lightsabers then came back to Starsmasher.  
>who grabbed the hilts with ease, then deactivated them and returned them to his belt.<p>

Starsmasher approached the Android.

"it was UNWISE to not heed my warning..." began Starsmasher

"though POWERFUL you may be...  
>all your Mechanical Might pales in comparison to The Power of THE FORCE."<p>

The Android actually laughed at this.

"THE FORCE!  
>HA-HA!, you mean that "dead religion" of The Jedi!"<p>

NOW, every alien in the cantina stepped back, a few hiding.  
>they NOW knew just what Starsmahser was...and, KNEW that the Android was "a dead man"<p>

"I DO NOT BELIEVE IN SUCH THINGS!"

the android charged, his arms raised up, ready to pound Starsmasher.  
>Eva looked at Starsmasher nervously, who did not move one inch...he just stood there.<p>

Finally, teh Androind came to Starsmasher and swung both his arms at him.

BUT...his arms stopped, frozen still in mid-air.  
>the android struggled, acting as if his arms were being held back by an invisible force.<p>

"w-what sorcerery...IS THIS!"

The android was finally knocked backwards he flew through the air, and finally crashed onto a bar.

Starsmasher approached the android.  
>without saying a word, he reached out his hand and made a "gripping" gesture.<p>

the android's body suddenly levitated upwards.  
>he floated helplessly in the air, grasping at his neck.<p>

the android felt every part of his body SLOWLY being crushed.  
>despite being a robot...this caused GREAT PAIN to him.<p>

"I find your lack of faith DISTURBING..." began Starsmasher

"perhaps you need a demonstration of just how STRONG the Power of the Force really is..."

Starsmasher then jerked his hand, which caused the levitated Android to be jerked as well.  
>Eva and the others watched as Starsmasher bashed the robot into random things, destroying them.<p>

after doing then for awhile...Starsmasher finally slammed him onto the ground, releasing him.  
>as the android struggled to get up, blue vaporous energy suddenly formed around Starsmasher's handsarms

Starsmasher put his hands together and charged them, the vapor energy glowing brighter.  
>then, he finally shot a concussive blast of Blue Energy at the android.<p>

which shot him straight out the door like a cannonball (and, shattered most of the wall)

the Android tumbled outside...then, FINALLY came to a stop.  
>many people outside ad witnessed this in shock and amazment.<p>

THEN, Starsmasher walked out of the "hole-in-the-wall"  
>and, stopped just a few feet away from the Android.<p>

the aliens (and, EVA) who were in the bar all came out to watch.  
>the Android struggled to get up, glaring at Starsmasher.<p>

"grrrrr...JEDI SCUM!" shouted the Robot

this made many of the aliens start talking silently to each other.

Starsmasher charged his arms/hands with energy again...  
>only, THIS TIME...it was Electrical, not Vaporous.<p>

Starsmasher shot streams of blue electricity at the android.  
>despite being a machine, the android made the most INHUMAN screams anyone ever heard.<p>

Starsmasher walked slowly towards him, still firing his "Force Lightning" at the Robot.

Finally, Starsmasher stopped.  
>he approached the robot, who was on his knees...his battered body still sparking.<p>

Starsmasher breathed mechanically...then, spoke in his usual DEEP TONE.

"count yourself lucky, Droid...I decided to let you live.  
>but, I warn you: cross me again, and I'll put in Permanent "shutdown mode"<p>

to prove his point, Starsmasher jerked his fist down...  
>which slammed the android HARD onto the ground.<p>

"are we CLEAR?"

the android slowly raised up.  
>he made no eye contact, but spoke none-the-less.<p>

"a-affirmative..."

"good."

Starsmasher walked past him and left.  
>once he was gone, the people started to talk louder amongst themselves.<p>

"a JEDI!...HERE!"

"It's TRUE, He is a JEDI!"

"Jedi's have never come THIS FAR in the galaxy!

"Why is he here!"

"You think the Jedi Order want the Ultimate Prize?"

"Did you SEE THAT!  
>did you se what he did!"<p>

Eva was stunned.  
>she had NO IDEA that Starsmasher was so Powerful.<p>

she wondered what he could ever want with "The Ultimate Prize"  
>EvaMolly was jolted out of her thoughts when a very DAZED Jordon walked up behind her.

"heeeey...d-did I win?"

Eva rolled her eyes and groaned, not bothering to answer.

hidden within the crowd outside was Prince Aikka.  
>who had just witness Starsmasher defeating the Android.<p>

his power was so strange...and, yet FAMILIAR to him.

"jedi..."

for a brief moment, blue, vaporous energy formed around his hands.  
>but, the energy quickly faded...and, the nourasia prince disappeared into the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: I purposly gave Marty the Alias "Ben Kenobi", as both a reference to Eva's Alias of "Molly" AND to pay tribute to Obi Wan's Assumed name from the original trilogy (Star Wars 4, 5 and 6)<p>

Starsmasher's Force Abilities a VERY MUCH like Starkiller's Force Talents from 'The Force Unleashed' Videogames, which is why I gave the "Force Push" ability those Effects...don't be too surprise if Starmasher does things that ISN'T seen in the films.

Prince Aikka is going to play an important part in this story, and I leave YOU to figure that out...until I reveal it.


	3. a Friendship Unbroken

Star Wars copyright George Lucas

Oban Star-Racers copyright Savin Yeatman-Eiffel

* * *

><p>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<p>

Chapter 03 a Friendship Unbroken

* * *

><p>[Earth Team Camp, later that night]<p>

Marty opened the door to his room and turned on the lights.  
>he saw that his room was pretty small and empty.<p>

Marty would of much prefered to sleep at his Ship, The 'Rogue Shadow'  
>BUT, if he was going to sell the idea that "Ben Kenobi" and Starsmasher were NOT the same...he had to do this.<p>

Marty finally took off a backpack and unloaded it.  
>he took out some things, things he felt he needed here.<p>

the last thing he took out...was something VERY special to him.  
>it was an old photograph of himself as a child, with a black haired girl his age.<p>

the girl was Eva Wei, who was his CLOSEST friend growing up.

Marty looked at the photo, then sighed deeply.  
>he hadn't seen Eva in TEN YEARS...not since that horrible day, when both their lives changed.<p>

-[Flashback]-

a Five year old Marty ran across a raceway happily.  
>he entered a Hanger, where he saw a large STAR RACER being worked on.<p>

Marty marveled at this.

"coooool..."

"Like it, son?"

Marty looked and saw a man wearing a uniform approach him.  
>it was his Father, ANDREW LUCAS, who was Chief Mechanic for Maya Wei.<p>

"It's AMAZING, DAD!  
>did you build it yourself!"<p>

Andrew blushed a but.

"Well...not EXACTLY.  
>I have a whole team working with me, but yeah...I suppose I did, in a way."<p>

"Could I drive it?"

Andrew chuckled.

"oh, no...Mechanics don't drive the racers, we only work on them."

Marty pouted.

"Oh, Andy...let him dream." said a voice

Andrew and Marty looked to see a woman with long, flowing Pink Hair walk up.  
>she wore a racing uniform, goggles and had the tattoos of Moon and Thin Rectangle on her face.<p>

Andrew smiled.

"hey, Maya."

Maya smiled at her long time friend.  
>she then looked down at Marty and smiled.<p>

"and, how is the "little man?" said Maya, bending down to his level

"I wanna drive the racer...but, Daddy says Mechanics don't race."

Maya smiled, she then reached over and picked him up.  
>holding him up to her, she looked at the boy and spoke.<p>

"there isn't a RULE that says they can't.  
>perhaps ONE DAY you will...and, who knows: you may even Build your OWN racer and drive it, yourself!"<p>

"you...really think so?"

Maya smiled.

"if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish ANYTHING."

Marty smiled.  
>Maya was ALWAYS like a Mother to him...especially, since he never had one of his own.<p>

Maya then put him down.

"Miss Maya...where is Eva?" asked Marty

Maya pondered.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure.  
>Don was suppose to be here with here by no-"<p>

"MOMMY!, MOMMY!"

everyone looked to see Eva running towards Maya.  
>Maya knelt down and hugged her daughter, she held her up over her playfully (making Eva laugh) then, held her close.<p>

"and, how is my Little Girl?"

"JUST GREAT!  
>I got ALL A'S IN SCHOOL!"<p>

"You did!  
>well, that's GREAT!"<p>

soon Don Wei, Maya's husband walked up.

"Sorry I'm late, Maya...Traffic was-"

"oh, don't worry about it.  
>your here Now, and that's all that matters."<p>

Eva then spoke.

"Mommy, Can I ride in your Racer?"

Maya chuckled.

"your the second person to ask that today, Eva." said Maya, glancing at Marty

"perhaps SOMEDAY...when your older."

Eva pouted.

"Now, Eva...don't be like that."

Eva looked down and saw Marty.

"MARTY!"

Maya put Eva down.  
>Eva then ran up and hugged Marty tightly.<p>

it was no secret that Eva ADORED Marty (and, Marty cared for Eva)  
>ever since Maya and Andrew put Marty in the crib with Eva as babies, they had been together.<p>

Maya sometimes joked amongst Andrew and Don that ONE DAY, they'd see "wedding bells" in their future.

"Wanna Play RACER with me!" exclaimed Eva

"sure!" said Marty

the two children then ran off, chasing each other.  
>Maya just smiled warmly as the two children.<p>

Just then, an alarm sounded...signaling the Race was about to begin.

Maya smiled.

"Well, that's my cue." said Maya, who put on her helmet

"Now, Maya...BE CAREFUL, out there.  
>This "Spirit" character could be DEADLY."<p>

Maya chuckled.

"oh, Donnie...you worry TOO MUCH."

Don sighed.

"yeah, and sometimes I think you don't worry ENOUGH."

Maya looked at him.  
>she then gave her husband a kiss.<p>

"don't worry...I'll be okay."

Don blushed, then sighed.  
>Maya then looked at Andrew.<p>

"Though I hate to agree with Don...I think he's right.  
>those "Polymorphs" are no joke, it could get dangerous...even for you."<p>

Maya smiled.

"ANYTHING is possible, Andy.  
>and, besides...I have faith in your engineering."<p>

Maya then looked at her Racer.

"This racer is your FINEST WORK...  
>and, I have no doubt in my mind that I'll win."<p>

Maya then turned and hugged Andrew.  
>she then parted, winked at him, then approached her racer.<p>

while this was going on, Marty and Eva were playing outside.

just then, Marty spotted someone leaving the Hanger.  
>it was a man dressed in a Mechanic Uniform...but, NOBODY that Marty recognized.<p>

"hey...whose tha-"

"COME ON, MARTY LET'S GO WATCH MOMMY RACE!" said Eva excitedly

Eva grabbed Marty's hand and led him back to the hanger.  
>once there, they saw Maya driving the Racer out of the garage<p>

they stopped to watch her.  
>Maya then looked at them, smiled and gave them a "thumbs up"<p>

[Later, at the Spectator Stands]

"DAD!, I Can'T See!" exclaimed Marty

"Alright, Champ..."

Andrew lifted his son up, letting him sit on his shoulder.  
>Not only could Marty see the race, but he could also see Eva not too far from him.<p>

she was ALSO sitting on her father's Shoulder.

Just then, Marty saw Maya's Racer speeding around a corner...with the Polymorph closing in.

"I SEE HER, DAD!, I SEE HER!"

but, then...Marty noticed Smoke trailing from one of the engines.

"dad...wha-"

suddenly, Maya's racer Exploded.  
>the crowd was blinded by a flash as the racer burst into flames.<p>

when everyones visions cleared, all they saw were burning racer parts...and, SPIRIT standing at the wreckage.

Marty stared in shock, his eyes wide.

"a-auntie maya?"

-[End of Flashback]-

Marty shut his eyes tight, letting a tear escape it.  
>he finally placed the photograph down on a table, unable to relive the PAINFUL memory.<p>

Maya Wei was like a mother to him...she was there when his own mother wasn't.  
>she didn't have to be, but she was...she willing helped him and his father after his mother died.<p>

To Marty, Maya was an Angel.  
>and, it didn't seem fair that she had to die.<p>

then, Marty's despare faded...replaced with ANGER.  
>Anger at what happened AFTER her death.<p>

many speculation rose at what caused Maya's Death.  
>most EVERYONE believed that it was because of "faulty engineering"<p>

and, as a result...Marty's Father was FIRED from his job as Racer Mechanic.  
>WORSE, no Racing Community would hire him...which force Andrew to move to another city to find work.<p>

of course, THIS meant that Marty would never see Eva again...which nearly broke him.

but, it didn't do any good...Andrew Lucas was now famous as the FAILED MECHANIC who got Maya Wei killed.  
>fed up, he tried to PROVE that Maya's Death was no accident...that, it wasn't his fault.<p>

this was proven to Marty.  
>when, one day...just several days AFTER Andrew began his investigation: a stranger came to their home.<p>

there was a struggle...which resulted in Andrew's Death, and Marty being dropped at an orphanage.  
>where he spent the remainder of his Childhood ALONE, UNLOVED and FORGOTTEN.<p>

Marty narrowed his eyes, brooding angrily.  
>he was so angry, that several objects began to move slight, due to his Force Powers reacting to his emotions.<p>

Marty finally stopped himself.  
>he closed his eyes, inhaled...then, exhaled.<p>

"peace...calm." said Marty to himself

"can't let my anger take control."

just then, something beeped in Marty's Pocket.  
>he reached in and took out his Holocron.<p>

he activated it and saw the Holo Image of Proxy.

"Proxy?"

"Master, I am so sorry to bother you.  
>but, I am recieving an Urgent Message...it is being broadcasted from the JEDI FREQUENCY."<p>

Marty was wide eyed.  
>he knew that a Jedi Frequency could only mean that someone from the Jedi Temple was trying to contact him.<p>

"I'll be right there, Proxy."

"yes, Master."

Marty turned off the Holocron.  
>stuffing it into his pocket, he quickly walked out the door.<p>

That's where he bumped into "Molly"

"Ow!"

Marty shook his head, then looked at her.

"sorry...i'm kinda in a hurry."

"Hurry?  
>where are you going?" asked Eva<p>

Marty narrowed his eyes.

"it's "personal business"...one that I don't have time to explain."

Marty then walked off, Leaving Eva/Molly alone.  
>Eva placed her fists on her sides and huffed.<p>

"sheesh, he's pretty "antsy" for a Mechanic..."

Eva then noticed that the door to "Ben's Room" was left open.  
>she figured he must of been in such a hurry, he forgot to close it.<p>

the teenaged girl walked over to close it for him...  
>but, she saw a few things inside...and, curiosity got the best of her.<p>

against her better judgment, Eva opened the door all the way and walked inside.  
>she took a moment to look around...apparently, he had just started unpacking.<p>

Eva eyed some clothes (she blushed when she saw the boxers) and some random tools lying around.

then...Eva saw something that really shocked her.  
>lying on a table...was a simple Photograph.<p>

a photo of HERSELF when she was a child, with her Best Friend: Marty Lucas.

Eva looked wide eyed, shocked at seeing this.  
>she immediatly ran over and grabbed the picture, looking at it.<p>

while she wondered why (or, even HOW) "Ben" had this.  
>as she stared at the photo...she forgot all about that, and remembered happier times from her past.<p>

"marty..."

Eva closed her eyes as tears escaped them.  
>she rememebered...the WORST DAY of her life, After her Mother's Death and Before her Father Abandoned her.<p>

it was the day Marty had to move away, the last time she ever saw him.

-[Flashback]-

Little, Five Year Old Eva ran as fast as she could, tears in her eyes.  
>her father just told her that the Lucas Family were moving away to another town...FAR AWAY.<p>

Eva was already distraught over losing her Mother...NOW, she was losing HER BEST FRIEND!  
>she had immediatly ran out her house upon hearing this news, ignoring her father's protests.<p>

Eva finally reached Marty's House.  
>unfortunetly, the house was now empty<p>

she saw the moving van drive off.  
>Eva looked and saw Marty walk into a car sadly.<p>

"MARTY!"

Eva was horrified as the car drove off.

"NO, MARTY!"

Eva ran after the car.  
>but, her father ran up and caught her.<p>

"EVA, NO!"

Eva struggled, trying to get free but, it was no use...she could do nothing but watch as Marty drove away from her life.

"MARTY, NO!  
>PLEASE...COME BACK!"<p>

Eva was in tears, crying even harder then she did at her mother's funeral.  
>back then, she had Marty there to comfort her...but now, Marty was going away, forever.<p>

Eva saw Marty looking at her from the backseat window.  
>she could see tears in HIS eyes before the car finally disappeared from view.<p>

Eva sobbed and cried some more.

"marty...no."

-[End of Flashback]-

tears fell from Eva's eyes, the drops falling to the ground, wetting it.  
>Eva finally wiped them away with her gloved hand...she'd forgotten until now, how much she missed Marty.<p>

she then looked at the picture again...she looked at the Five Year Old Marty.  
>then, it suddenly struck her: Marty and Ben looked a whole lot alike.<p>

"no...it's can't be."

Eva looked and spotted a pencil.  
>she quickly took it, placed the Photo on the table and drew something on it.<p>

Eva drew a Jagged Line under Marty's Right Eye, then a Curved Line under his Left Eye.

Eva then gasped in shock...Marty was now the spitting image of Ben.  
>then, realisation struck her like a ton of bricks: Ben Kenobi IS Marty Lucas.<p>

her best friend, who she hadn't seen in TEN YEARS...was living right here with her.

"Marty?"

Just then, Eva heard a noise.  
>quickly, she erased the markings she made on the Photo.<p>

she then quickly ran out of the room...only to bump into Marty/Ben.

"OH, MY..."

Eva stepped back as Marty eyed her.  
>now that she KNEW he was her old friend, she was speechless.<p>

"what were you doing in my room?" said Marty in a stern tone

Eva gulped, then spoke up.

"I, Uhhh...saw your door open.  
>so, I...went to close it."<p>

Marty narrowed one of his eyes.

"that was over SEVERAL MINUTES ago...what were you doing in there!"

Eva gulped.

"N-Nothing...I was doing nothing.  
>just...looking around, that's all."<p>

Marty narrowed his eyes angrily.

"your pretty NOSEY, Molly."

"S-SORRY...it won't happen again." said Eva, feeling nervous around her friend for the first time

Marty exhaled.

"Fine...whatever."

Marty walked into his room and closed the door.  
>Eva just stood there for awhile, stunned that all this was happening.<p>

Two Best Friends had finally met again after Ten Years...  
>only NOW...they were COMPLETE STRANGERS.<p>

Eva was at a loss at what to do.  
>should she reveal herself to Marty, as well s reveal that she knows who he is?<p>

or, should she wait until the time is right, like she's doing with her father.

Eva finally sighed, hanging her head low, unsure at what to do.

[Marty's Room]

Inside his "Room", Marty sighed sharply as he recalled the Transmission.

[Several Minutes Ago...]

Marty ran into the hanger of the Rogue Shadow.

"PROXY!"

The Holodroid approached Marty.

"Master!"

"Give me the transmission, Proxy."

"Yes, sir."

Proxy immediatly flashed as his Holo-projectors activated.  
>Marty then saw the form of an Adult Alien in a brown, hooded cloak standing before him.<p>

The alien had Reddish-Orange Skin with White markings on her face her head had Five, Long Tendrils: two over her shoulders, two sticking up on her head and one hanging down her back.

it was a Togrutan...  
>but, MORE than that, it was Marty's JEDI MASTER: Meridian Tano.<p>

"M-Master?" said Marty, surprised to see his mentor

Meridian smiled warmly.

"Hello, my old padawan."

Marty immediatly bowed respectfully.

"greetings, Master...  
>do what do I owe this "visit"?<p>

Tano's eyes looked stern.

"there is a disturbance in the force, young one...I sense ANOTHER Force Sensitive on Planet Alwas."

Marty looked at Tano.

"H-How is this POSSIBLE, Master?"

"Anything is possible in THE FORCE, you should know that."

Marty looked down.

"yes, of course...forgive my ignorance."

Marty then looked at Meridian.

"Is this Force Sensitive JEDI?...or, SITH?"

"That is Unclear, Martin.  
>this Force Sensitive is too "conflicted" for the Jedi Order to be sure...we believe he or she is "untrained"<p>

"Should I be worried?" asked Marty

Meridian smiled.

"no..."I" just thought you should know.  
>carry on with your mission, My Apprentice."<p>

"yes, Master."

The Holo-form flashed, and Proxy returned to normal.

[Now]

Marty sighed, his mind still focused on Tano's Message.  
>another being with HIS POWERS was here on Alwas?...<p>

He hoped it wasn't Another Racer.  
>the LAST THING he needed was a Potental Threat to his mission.<p>

[Meanwhile, at the Nourasian Base Camp]

Prince Aikka was in his room, his legs folded down and his eyes closed.  
>the warrior prince was meditating...but, for once, his mind WASN'T on the next race.<p>

his mind was focused on the unusual dreams he had been having.

the dreams ALWAYS started the same...he saw Crog Forced invading his Homeplanet.  
>destroying villages, slaughtering the people, just plain destroying his home.<p>

but, then...he saw something else.  
>he saw the Racer STARSMASHER in his dreams.<p>

he saw the Dark Figure using his Powers and "Energy Swors"  
>to slaughter the Crogs, drive them from "The Holy City"<p>

then...he saw something that truely shocked him.  
>under the Grilled Mask of Starsmasher...was HIS FACE.<p>

Prince Aikka finally opened his eyes, a look of shock on his face.  
>he then saw random objects levitating around him.<p>

Aikka finally focused, letting the objects fall to the ground.

"by the ancestors...what does it mean?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: this chapter is mostly made of Flashbacks, which shows just how much of an "Alternate Universe" this is compared to the actual Oban Series.<p>

Meridian Tano is INDEED the Decendant of Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi Hero of "The Clone Wars" and BY NOW, you should realise Prince Aikka's place in this Star Wars/Oban Story.


	4. Death of a Crog

Oban Star-Racers copyright Savin Yeatman-Eiffel

Star Wars copyright George Lucas

* * *

><p>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<p>

Chapter 04: Death of a Crog

* * *

><p>[Earth Team Camp, Morning]<p>

Eva fluttered her eyes open as dawn approached.  
>she soon rose up and yawned, stretching her body to relief her "stiffness"<p>

as soon as her vision became clear, one thing came to her mind...

"marty..."

Eva exhaled.  
>she then got out of bed and quickly got dressed.<p>

she walked out of her room and walked down the staircase into the hanger.  
>THAT was where she saw Marty, who was working on the Whizzing Arrow, armed with only a blowtorch.<p>

Eva paused, then smiled.  
>Marty was now following in his father's footsteps...being a Mechanic to her Star-Racer.<p>

Marty finally stopped.  
>he layed the torch down and wiped some sweat from his forehead.<p>

it seemed that Marty had been working for HOURS, since his tanktop shirt was pretty "damp"

Eva couldn't help but blush as she saw his muscles under his shirt.  
>she then mentally scolded herself for thinking that way about her best friend.<p>

(("darn it eva, stop it!  
>Marty's your friend, not a hottie.))<p>

Eva then took another look at him.

(("or...is he?"))

Marty finally walked off.

"Hey!...where ya' goin'?" said Stan

Marty huffed.

"I'm taking a break, I've been working since I woke up this morning."

"Oh...okay.  
>well, you WILL be here to watch the Arrow fly in today's race, right?"<p>

Marty eyed Stan.

"Sorry, Stan...but, I can't.  
>I'm really tired, so...I may have to miss it." said Marty<p>

"oh...alright, I guess that's okay."

Stan looked at the Arrow, then whistled.

"These are some mighty impressive upgrades...you SURE she'll do okay?" asked Koji

Marty smiled.

"trust me...The Arrow will be NEARLY as good as Starsmasher's X-Wing." said Marty with a grin

"I sure hope so...that Starsmasher guy is TOUGH." said Stan

"Yeah, he might even be tougher than Col. Toros of the Crogs." added Koji

a sly grin then appeared on Marty's face

"heh...we'll see about that." whispered Marty to himself

"what did you say?"

"nothing."

Marty walked off, leaving the Hanger.  
>Eva was just about to follow him, when someone came up behind her.<p>

"ohhh...Molly, you up already?"

Eva looked to see a Groggy Jordon.

"Uh..yeah, I guess I am."

Jordon yawn, the rubbed his eyes.

"yeah, well...I sure hope that Kenobi guy did a good job.  
>because, If I lose to those Crogs, or, STARSMASHER-"<p>

"We'll beat them, Jordon...I have faith in our Mechanic." said Eva, getting annoyed at Jordon

"we'd better...or, I'll have to talk to Don Wei about getting a new Mechanic."

Eva glared at Jordon, growling in her throat.  
>she didn't appretiate Jordon's "personal opinion" of her friend.<p>

"LOOK, JORDON..." began Eva, in a STERN tone

"he haven't evan raced yet, and your ALREADY criticising BEN!  
>WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE!, and STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!"<p>

Eva finally stormed off, angrily...leaving Jordon confused.

"Sheesh, what did I say!"

Eva marched out of the hanger, still fuming.  
>she just couldn't understand why Jordon had to act like such a JERK to people she liked.<p>

First PRINCE AIKKA, now MARTY!

Eva then looked around, and noticed that Marty was gone.

"Huh?"

Eva then franticly searched.

"Marty?, M-MARTY!"

Eva finally sighed sharply, realising that Marty was no where to be seen.

"hey, molly."

Eva suddenly turned and saw a man wearing shades towering over her.  
>it was RICK THUNDERBOLT, Former Racer and her "Mentor"<p>

"R-Rick..."

"I hope your ready, because it's time for more training."

Eva gulped.

"oh, boy." said Eva, grimly

[The Rogue Shadow]

Marty walked inside his Ship and yawned.  
>no sooner was he inside, Proxy greeted him.<p>

"Welcome back, Master."

Marty yawned some more.

"hi, Prox."

Proxy tilted his head.

"it looks like you still need to "recharge" your power cells."

Marty yawned.

"if that's your way of saying: "I need more sleep", then YES...I sure do."

Marty rubbed his eyes.

"well, I'm going to take a quick nap.  
>wake me when it's time to race, and prep the X-Wing."<p>

"yes, Master."

Marty walked off, leaving Proxy (and, the other Holodroids) to their work.

Marty opened the door to his REAL room, the doors sliding open with a WHOOSH.  
>he walked to his bed (which was much SOFTER than the cot back at the Earth Team Hanger) and fell on it.<p>

"ahhhh...safe at last."

Marty laid his head on the pillow and soon fell asleep.  
>and, as usual...he dreamt of the life he ONCE had.<p>

the life of his "dead" self

-[Flashback]-

An Infant Marty lay half asleep in his crib as his depressed father rocked the crib back-and-fourth gently.

"there-there, marty...rest now." said Andrew

Marty sucked his thumb.  
>just then, the sound of the door opening and closing was heard...Andrew didn't react to this.<p>

a woman then walked into the room...a woman with LONG, PINK HAIR: Maya Wei.

"Andrew..."

Andrew didn't move.  
>Maya sighed, then walked over and knelt down to him.<p>

"Andrew...i'm sorry."

Andrew sighed.

"i can't believe she's gone..." said Andrew, finally

Maya looked at her friend and sighed.

"there was nothing you could of done, Andy..."

"why did she have to die, Maya?...why?  
>she was a good person who just wanted a family."<p>

Andrew buried his face in his hands.

"we should of just waited...she wasn't ready to have children."

Maya frowned.  
>she then looked at Marty.<p>

"what about him?"

Andrew looked at his son, Marty...who was all he had left of his wife.

"PLEASE tell me your not going to get rid of him..." said Maya, almost pleading to him

Andrew stared at his sleeping child...then, sighed.

"no...i'm not, i CAN'T.  
>he's all I have left of her...and, I don't want to forget her."<p>

Maya sighed with relief.

"but, I don't know what i'm going to do..." said Andrew

"How am I going to raise him all on my own?"

Maya looked at Marty.  
>after a few minutes, Maya finally narrowed her eyes.<p>

"you won't have to, Andy...I'LL HELP YOU."

"What?"

"I'll help you raise him."

Andrew looked at his Best Friend as if she was crazy.

"But-But, MAYA!  
>you already have your own family to take care of, your own CHILD!"<p>

"So?  
>we'll just raise them together...it's no big deal."<p>

Maya smiled.

"Besides...my little Eva NEEDS a friend."

Andrew looked down.

"I...I don't know what to say."

Maya looked at him.

"Andy...you have been my best friend since Junior High.  
>and, you KNOW that I would do anything for you...even help raise your son."<p>

Maya looked at Andrew with KIND eyes.

"besides...your practicaly "family", anyway..."

Andrew looked at Maya...and, smiled, a tear in his eye.

"thank you...Maya."

Maya smiled.

"what are best friends for?"

Maya then hugged Andrew, who hugged her back.  
>the Racer then stood up and approached Marty.<p>

Baby Marty soon woke up.

"hey there, little fella..." cooed Maya

Marty blinked his eyes, trying to register who this woman was.

"come here..."

Maya picked Marty up and held him close.  
>Marty yawned, then rested against her chest...almost as if she was "his mother"<p>

Maya smiled at him.

"come...let me take you to meet your new friend."

Maya then looked at Andrew.

"go ahead..." said the man

Maya smiled.  
>she then walked out the room with Marty.<p>

[Wei Manor]

Maya walked into the door, where she was greeted by her maids.

"Welcome home, Miss Wei."

"Thank You, Tina."

Maya walked off.  
>she entered the living room where her husband was.<p>

Don turned and looked at her.

"Maya, your back!"

"Shhhh!, you'll wake him."

Don paused, confused at why his wife had another baby.

"maya, what's going o-"

Maya walked past him.  
>she approached a playpen where her own Infant Daughter was.<p>

"Eva...I have a new friend for you."

Baby Eva just looked at her mother with curious eyes.  
>Maya looked at Marty, then looked back at Eva.<p>

"his name is Marty...and, he'll be your new playmate."

Maya placed Marty into the pen with Eva.

Marty sat there for awhile...then, Eva crawled over to him.  
>she reached over and gently touched his nose, while Marty just stared at her.<p>

Eva then smiled, giggling happily.  
>Marty smiled too, also laughing.<p>

Maya smiled at this.  
>DOn then approached his wife.<p>

"maya...what is going on?"

Maya looked at Don.

"that child is the newborn son of my Best Friend, Andrew Lucas...  
>his wife just died giving birth to him, so I decided to help him raise Marty."<p>

"what!  
>b-but, Maya...you already hav-"<p>

"Andrew is my FRIEND, Don...I'd do anything for him.  
>besides, this boy needs a mother...or, at least a "Mother-Like Figure"<p>

Maya looked at Marty as he played with Eva.

"and, Eva needs a friend, too..."

Don looked at his newborn daughter as she played with Marty...the two DID seem happy.

he finally sighed.

"okay...your right.  
>I suppose it IS the right thing to do."<p>

Maya smiled, she then kissed her husband on the cheek.

"there's also ONE MORE THING I need you to do for me."

"what?"

"I want you to give Andrew a Job."

Don was stunned.

"A-A JOB!, what kind of job!"

"Mechanic."

"Maya, we already have Mechanics."

"And, you can have ONE MORE."

Don looked at his Wife.

"Maya, I don't think-"

"PLEASE, Don...i'm begging you.  
>he needs better payment than what he's getting...we can help."<p>

Maya was staring at her husband, her eyes PLEADING at him.  
>finally, Don Wei relented and sighed sharply.<p>

"I'll see what I can do, Maya."

Maya smiled.

"thank you."

Maya looked back at the crib...and, her heart melted.  
>Marty and Eva were now cuddled together, sleeping soundly.<p>

Maya smiled.

"they look so cute, together..."

-[End of Flashback]-

Marty suddenly woke up.  
>he sat up, then placed his hands on his face, rubbing it.<p>

Marty HATED remembering his past.  
>to him, it was like a "Double-Edged Sword"<p>

though he liked to remember happier times...  
>in the end, it brought him nothing but misery...knowing things could NEVER be as they once were.<p>

that part of him died YEARS ago...with Maya and his Father.  
>yet, he was still haunted by these visions, these "Dead Memories"<p>

the memories...of a dead man.

Marty finally sat up.  
>he then looked and saw his Mask in his closet with the rest of his uniform

he got up, walked over and took the Mask.

Marty stared at the mask for a moment...the mask of STARSMASHER.  
>he could see his reflection in the mirrored lens, a reflection that mocked him.<p>

though the mask's design was based on the Legendary DARTH VADER, Dark Lord of The SITH.  
>the Mask was still all his own, a SYMBOL of his Pain, his Misery...his Torment.<p>

he used the mantle of Starsmasher to conceal and contain his agony...his despair but, also channel his RAGE and FURY against his enemies and instill TERROR into their hearts.

truely he had mastered BOTH the Light and Dark sides of the Force, mastered the ways of the JEDI and SITH.

COMPASSION and AGGRESSION were his power.  
>compassion for those he loves...and aggression for what he lost.<p>

Marty finally stripped himself of his Earth Team Mechanic Uniform...  
>to him, it was like stripping away parts of his old life, the DEAD him.<p>

he then began to put on his Dark Blue uniform.  
>and, at last...he put on his Mask.<p>

with a hiss, followed by a Mechanical breath...his "transformation" was complete.

Marty Lucas was DEAD...he died with Maya Wei and his Father, Andrew Lucas.  
>only STARSMASHER, the JediSith of the Galactic Alliance...remained.

Starsmasher finally Force Pulled his Lightsabers to him, easily attaching them to his belt.

with another mechanical breath...he walked off.  
>he opened the door and exited his room, intent on winning the next race and fulfilling his "mission"<p>

[Alwas Arena]

Eva was sitting in her "bike seat" in the Whizzing Arrow, awaiting the start of The Race...  
>she groaned slightly...Rick's training was pretty hard, but she figured it was SOMEHOW worth it.<p>

just then, Jordon's face appeared on a small screen.

"you ready, partner?"

Eva smiled.

"sure...let's SMOKE the competition."

Jordon gave her a thumbs up.

soon, the OTHER racers gathered.  
>the last one that Eva saw was Starsmasher's X-Wing.<p>

Eva gulped hard.  
>she STILL wasn't quite used to this guy...something about him was just "terrifing"<p>

she wasn't the only one interested in him, though...  
>Prince Aikka was still haunted by his "visions", believing that Starsmasher had some "significance" to them.<p>

even Col. Toros of the Crogs was intruged by him...  
>his Power, his Brutality, his ability to instill FEAR...such traits were worthy of The Crogs.<p>

Toros HAD to have him at his side...or, destroy him.

the green light soon flashed, signaling the start of the race.

everyone took off at great speed.  
>as usual, the X-Wing was had a good start...however, the Arrow was at a close second.<p>

"The arrow is doing pretty well, sir." said Koji from the Command Center

Don Wei watched the screen emotionlessly, standing firm with his hands behind his back.

"exellent...Kenobi did well." said Don finally

The X-Wing and The Arrow were each flying side-by-side.  
>Jordon had his guns aimed at the Fighter...which Eva noticed.<p>

"jordon, don't you dare..." said Eva through gritted teeth

"don't worry, Molly...I won't shoot him.  
>not unless he TRIED something first."<p>

Eva huffed.  
>just then, another Racer sped past both her and Starsmasher.<p>

"MASTER!, that Racer is using it's AFterburners to gain teh advantage!" excliamed Proxy

Starsmasher breathed mechanically...then, grinned under his mask.

"I think it's time we tested our new Hyperdrive Generator, Proxy."

"Yes, Sir."

Starsmasher flipped open a plastic covering.  
>he then reached over and pressed a red button.<p>

the X-Wing hummed loudly.  
>then, the fighter suddenly shot forward at light speed.<p>

the ship then "bumped" into the other Racer, causing it to spin in circles for awhile.

"WHOA!, DID YOU SEE THAT!" exclaimed Eva in shock

The X-Wing the disengaged it's Hyperdrive and flew at a normal speed.  
>just then, Starsmasher's Onboard Holovron beeped.<p>

Starsmasher turned it on...and, was surprised to see Col. Toros.

"Toros?"

"your skills are quite impressive, my friend..." began Toros, calmly

"you could be of great use to the Crog Imperium."

Starsmasher glared under his Mask.

"I already serve a Goverment: the Galactic Alliance."

"Then, I propose an "alliance" of my own."

"oh?" said Starsmasher, wondering what Toros meant

"Let us JOIN FORCES, Starsmasher.  
>and, Together...we'll DESTROY the competition."<p>

"and, if I refuse?"

Toros narrowed his cold, golden eyes.

"refuse me...and, DIE."

Starsmasher narrowed his eyes in anger...he didn't take too kindly to "threats"

"how about "Option 3."

"and, what is that?"

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY, CROG...and, I will permit you to live."

Starsmasher then switched off the Holocron.

from inside his Trident Fighter...Toros chuckled to himself.

"Hmm, he even SOUNDS like me."

Toros then spotted the Whizzing Arrow on his scanners.  
>his gold eyes then flashed, a smileing creeping on his dark face.<p>

"time to lure you into my trap..."

Toros fighter charged it's primary weapon, targeted Directly at The Arrow.  
>he fired, the beam headed straight for the Star-Racers.<p>

"MOLLY!, INCOMING!" exclaimed Jordon

Eva saw the warnings signs and gasped.  
>she had little time to react...but, did her best anyway.<p>

the beam hit the Arrow, shorting it out.  
>the Racer then fell out of the air and crashed into the ground.<p>

"MOLLY!' exclaimed Koji in shock

Don stared at the now fizzled screen in anger

"WHAT'S HAPPENED!"

"We've lost their signal, sir." said Koji

"It appears they were shot at by Toros." added Stan

"Well, don't just STAND THERE, GET THE ARROW BACK ONLINE!" yelled Don Wei

as the Earth Team TRIED to establish a connection with the Arrow.  
>Starsmasher saw what had happened from one of his view screens.<p>

(("save her, marty...saver her.")) said a ghostly voice in his head

"maya..."

Marty/Starsmasher narrowed his eyes.  
>he then quickly turned his Fighter around and flew straight for the trail of smoke.<p>

"MASTER!, what are you doing!  
>why have you turned you ship around and going the other way?" said Proxy<p>

"to save Molly and Jordon." said Starsmasher calmly

"I don't suppose I could talk you out of this Illogical Choice."

"probably not."

The X-Wing increased in speed, racing for the crash site.

Eva lay motionless in the dark cockpit.  
>she soon awoke, groaning as her body ached from the crash.<p>

"j-jordon?"

there was no answer.  
>Eva didn't know that Jordon was still out cold.<p>

but, she didn't have time to think about this, however...  
>she saw from the dome-shaped visor that Toros ship was parked not too fare from her.<p>

and, TOROS was approaching her...armed with a Large, Jagged Broadsword.  
>Eva froze in horror, fearing that the Crog had come to kill her.<p>

Toros slashed at the dome, shattering the glass.  
>he then grabbed Eva, gripping her entire waist in his large, coal-black hand.<p>

Eva winced as he gripped her tightly.

"let...me...GO." said Eva under her breath

Toros eyes glowed.

"not a chance, human pest...you are my BAIT."

not far from the crash site was Prince Aikka (mounted atop his Giant Beetle)  
>he saw what Toros had done, and secret followed him.<p>

he had his magic bow and arrow in his hand, ready to strike if neccessary despite his orders from his Fencing Master to NOT interfere with the Crogs.

just then, he saw the X-Wing fly overhead.  
>Toros saw it too...and smiled as it landed.<p>

"perfect timing." said Toros, releasing Eva

Eva quickly ran back into her ship and hid inside though, she peeks over the edge and watched as Starsmasher emerged from his "Racer"

Starsmasher approached Toros, breathing mechanicly.  
>he finally stopped, facing the Crog just a few feet away.<p>

"what is the meaning of this, Toros?" said Starsmasher, his deep voice STERN and FORCEFUL

Toros eyes flashed.

"I figured it was the only way to get your attention, Starsmasher.  
>for some reason, your "merciful" towards those humans...I guess you must pity them for their obvious weakness."<p>

"you presume TOO MUCH, Toros."

Toros gripped his broadsword tightly.

"I offer you this one last chance, Starsmasher...JOIN ME or DIE."

"My answer is the same as before: NO."

Toros narrowed his eyes, getting aggravated.

"Starsmasher, I urge you to reconsider."

"MY DECISION IS FINAL, TOROS!" shouted Starsmasher, whose rage even made Toros flinch

Starsmasher spoke one last time, his tone icy cold.

"I warn you, Toros...WALK WAY.  
>Don't make me Destroy you."<p>

Starsmasher then turned and walked off.  
>Toros stood there for awhile, his eyes wide with shock.<p>

then, he narrowed his eyes...gripping the hilt of his sword.  
>he then charged after Starsmasher, wielding his sword and yelling out in anger.<p>

"FOR THE IMPERIUM!"

Toros swung at Starsmasher...but, his blade only came inches away from his neck.  
>the Crog struggled, but could not move his blade one inch.<p>

an "invisible force" prevented movement.

Starsmasher exhaled mechanicaly.

"so unwise."

Toros was suddenly propelled backwards into the air.  
>the Crog yelled as he fell to the ground.<p>

he then got up...just in time to see Starsmasher take out his Lightsabers and activate them.

"you should of heeded my warning when I gave it, Toros." began Starsmasher

Starsmasher then took a battle stance, wielding his Lightsabers in an "X" like posture.

"now...you shall DIE where you stand."

Toros smiled, he then wielded his Sword before him.

"you shall TRY, Starsmasher."

Starsmasher breathed, then spoke one last time.

"there is no "try."

Toros yelles as he charged, his feet stomping heavily on the ground.  
>Starsmasher just silently sprinted forwardly, moving at an incredible speed (no doubt a product of his Force Power)<p>

Starsmasher and Toros finally clashed their blades...  
>to his surprise, Starsmasher's Lightsabers didn't cut through Toros sword, NOR did it damage it.<p>

clearly it was made from a rare metal that could RESIST the heat of a Lightsabers "Plasma Blade"

Starsmasher had heard of such metals existing...  
>but, he quickly pushed it out of his mind and continued his attack.<p>

Eva and Aikka watched from their hiding places as Starsmasher and Toros fought.  
>their fighting styles were OBVIOUSLY different: Toros use "Brute Force", Starsmasher used Skill and Finess.<p>

and, due to Toros Large Size... his manuverability was "lacking"  
>especially when compared to Starsmasher's quick movements.<p>

Sparks flew as the Metal blade clashed with the Plasma Blades.  
>soon, the two duelist locked their blades and stared at each other's faces.<p>

"you lack technique." said Starsmasher

"your attacks are all RAGE and ANGER.  
>you easily leave your self open to attack."<p>

Starsmasher proved this by breaking the Blade Lock, and quickly slashing at Toros side.  
>the Crog staggered back in pain, Starsmasher attacked again...but, Toros managed to block, locking blades again.<p>

"you are a fool to challenge me."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Toros in rage

Toros used his strength to push Starsmasher back.  
>of course, the young warrior still held his ground.<p>

"heh-heh...your anger betrays you, Toros."

"SILENCE!"

Toros attacked again.  
>as usual, Starsmasher's movements were "flawless", barely showing any signs of fatigue<p>

Starsmasher then charged his hands with blue, vaporous energy.  
>with another swing of his lightsabers, he channeled energy through his blades.<p>

as soon as the charged plasma blades colided with Toros blade the Crog was knocked back by a concussive blast, flying several feet into the air.

"is that all you've go-"

Toros suddenly tossed his sword at Starsmasher.  
>unfortunently, Starsmasher had little time to evade...and, the broadside struck him in the head.<p>

Eva gasped at this.

the armored teen fell to the ground.  
>Toros walked over and picked up his sword.<p>

he approached Starsmasher, whose helmet was damaged.  
>his mechanical breathing was now "Mechanical wheezing"<p>

Starsmasher looked up, and Toros saw that a chuck of his mask was torn off..  
>revealing a brown eyes with a jagged scar on it, cacausian skin and some brown hair.<p>

"well done...not many have thrown me off guard like that." said Starsmasher, his vocal decoder damaged

Starsmasher then leapts up, forced pulled his dropped lightsabers to him engaged Toros.  
>once again they locked blades, and Toros saw Starsmasher's exposed eyes staring right at him.<p>

"I sense something in you, Toros...something you try to hide." began Starsmasher

"I sense...FEAR.  
>but, strangely...not of me."<p>

in rage, Toros jerked forward, striking Starsmasher's helmet, cracking it.

"I AM CROG!, I FEAR NOTHING!" shouted Toros

the Angry Crog then grabbed Starsmasher's head and crushed his helmet in his giant hand.  
>as pieces of the dark Blue helmet shattered under pressure, Toros slammed the teen several times into the ground.<p>

he then tossed him across the "battleground"  
>Starsmasher's body bounded a while before stopping.<p>

Eva was shocked at this, as was Aikka.  
>how could someone take such punishment and live?<p>

surely he had to be dead.

but, he wasn't.  
>Starsmasher slowly got up...and laughed.<p>

"oh, but you DO feel fear, Toros" said Starsmasher, whose voice was now "different"

Starsmasher stood up, his back facing his enemy.  
>his face was hidden, but Eva could swear Starsmasher sounded "familiar"<p>

"I sense fear...terror...horror but, it is not my own making."

Starsmasher chuckled again.

"what scares you, Crog Commander?  
>what keeps you up at night?"<p>

Toros charges after Starsmasher in rage.  
>but, Starsmasher quickly turned and launched a powerful Concussive Blast at the Crog.<p>

Toros is propelled through the air and slams intp the hull of the Whizzing Arrow.  
>Eva felt the ship shake from the impact, she looked to Starsmasher...but, couldn't see him.<p>

his attack as caused some dust to swirl around, consealing him.

she heard foortsteps, indicating that Starsmasher was approaching.  
>the dust soon settled...and, Eva saw the TRUE FORM of Starsmasher.<p>

and, her heart nearly stopped.

It was MARTY!, Marty Lucas.  
>there he stood...Helmetless, with ripped clothing.<p>

she couldn't believe that he dearst friend was STARSMASHER!

Aikka was also amazed at this relevation.  
>though he had no idea who he was, who knew one thing for sure: Starsmasher was a HUMAN...like Molly.<p>

Toros finally looked up and saw Starsmasher's true face...lookng down on him with a smirk.

"I see it now...your fear.  
>your afraid to lose this race and bring SHAME to the Crog Imperium."<p>

Marty/Starsmasher grinned, his eyes taunting Toros.

"afraid to SHAME your father, LEADER of the Crog Imperium."

Toros gold eyes were like dinner plates as he stared at "Starmasher"  
>his tauntings didn't register to him, only ONE THING was apparent to the Crog.<p>

one discracful thing...

"a human?...YOUR A HUMAN!  
>you mean the to tell me that this great and powerful warrior that I have respected for so long...is a mere HUMAN!"<p>

Marty narrowed his eyes and smiled, his additude calm and cold.

"yes...i am."

Toros immediatly stood up, attacking with his sword.  
>Marty blocked with his lightsabers, smiling mockingly at Toros.<p>

"HUMAN SCUM!, I WILL KILL YOU!

Marty grinned.

"you...are a FAILURE, Toros." said Marty calmly

Toros suddenly paused, as a memory came back to him

-[Flashback]-

"YOUR ARE A FAILURE, TOROS!" shouted an Older Crog

"N-No, PLEASE!...FATHER!"

"You shall NEVER be leader of the Imperium.  
>I should give that honor to your BROTHER, at least HE didn't fail me."<p>

"NO!, FATHER!"

-[End of Flashback]-

Marty smiled as he probed the Crog's mind.

"so, that's it...THAT is what troubles you." said Marty, content with the information he got

using his mental powers, he had open the door to Toros FEARS.  
>now...he was going to take what was in there and use it against the Crog.<p>

"you failed to conquer a planet once..." Began Marty, pushing HARDER against Toros

"and, as a result: your BROTHER became the new leader."

Toros roared in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Marty broke the blade lock, then leapted into the air as Toros tried to counter.  
>Toros looked up and saw Marty levitating in the air, looking down on him with a sly grin.<p>

"I wonder what else your father did."

Marty narrowed his eyes, focusing.  
>Toros suddenly stepped back, he gripped his head as Marty attacked his mind.<p>

"no...No, STOP!"

Marty continued to probe his mind, FORCING the Crog to "relive" his past.

(("you are a FOOL to believe you could be leader..."))

(("I have no son..."))

(("YOU DISGUST ME!"))

(("why can't you be more like your brother!"))

(("how could I have ever sired a son that is so WEAK?"))

(("you shall learn strength, and SUFFERING shall be your teacher."))

"no...S-Stop, stop it!"

Toros groaned in pain.  
>finally, he couldn't take it.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toros opened his eyes...and, to his shock: he saw his father rushing forward to attack him.

"no...Father, Do-"

KABLAM!

Toros was knocked back by a concussive swipe.  
>the Crog looked and saw Marty standing over him, smiling.<p>

Toros glared at him in rage, realising he had been tricked he attacked in rage...and, as usual...Marty blocked him.

Marty was extremly calm and content...having succeeded in goading Toros into blind rage.  
>and, his efforts paid off...Toros made one last powerful attack, leaving himself vunerable.<p>

Marty took advantage of this.

with a quick and powerful slash, Marty sliced one of his lightsabers straight through the Crog's arm.  
>Toros yelled out as his dismembered arm fell, his sword clanking to the ground.<p>

he fell to his knees and gripped the nub of burnt flesh.  
>Marty stood over the Crog...then, deactivated his lightsabers.<p>

Toros looked up at him and glared.

"worthless human!"

Marty smirked at this.

"really?  
>then, if I am so "worthless"...WHY are you on your knees before me."<p>

Toros yells out in rage and charges at him.  
>Marty immediatly held his hand out in a gripping gesture.<p>

Toros froze, grasping his throat.  
>the crog was then levitated into the air, choking.<p>

Marty then used his telekinecisis and bashed Toros into various trees and bolders.  
>he then slammed the crog HARD onto he ground, creating a slight tremor.<p>

Toros struggled to get up.  
>but, Marty then charged his hands and arms with electricity.<p>

"you shall learn RESPECT, Crog..." began Marty, mocking Toros's memories

"and, PAIN shall be your teacher."

Marty fired a powerful stream of Blue Electricity at Toros.  
>Toros lay on the ground, crying out in pain as he was electrocuted mercilessly.<p>

Eva watched this in shock and awe, unsure what to think.  
>Aikka was also stunned, he had NEVER seen a Crog in such pain before...EVER.<p>

finally, Toros spoke.

"stop...p-please!, HAVE MERCY, I BEG YOU!"

Marty finally stopped, looking at Toros.

"you beg!" said Marty, faking shock

"you Crogs are a Brutal and Violent race, devoid of any Morality.  
>and, you...who are WITHOUT mercy, now pleads for it?"<p>

Marty looked at Toros and watched as he groaned loudly in pain.  
>he finally scoffed at this display, actually feeling pity for him...but, only slightly.<p>

"your father was right, you ARE a disgrace...  
>a REAL Crog would show some dignity enough to accept his fate, your sicken me."<p>

Marty approached the Crog.

"leave...NOW.  
>and, if you EVER theaten ME or the Earth Team again, I'll make you regret it."<p>

Toros nodded.

"yes...as you wish, Starsmasher."

Toros stood up and limped over to his trident fighter.  
>Marty watched as he got inside, and his fighter hovered in the air.<p>

Marty turned to walked off...but then stopped, sensing something.  
>he saw a vision of the future flash before him...then, narrowed his eyes in rage.<p>

The trident Fighter suddenly charged it's laser weapons, aimed at both Marty AND teh Whizzing Arrow.  
>Marty quickly turned, holding his hands out.<p>

The Trident then began to rock around, as if it was grasped by an invisible force.  
>Toros realised that "Starsmasher" had somehow GRIPPED his entire ship with his powers.<p>

and, judging by the look on his face...his fate would not end well.

"no...no, please!"

Marty glared at the fighter, his eyes COLD and EMOTIONLESS.

"i WARNED you, Toros..."

Marty's bent his fingers into a claw posture, which made the Trident Fighter SLOWLY implode on itself.  
>he then jerk bother hands down, making the fighter crash down to the ground at full speed.<p>

"NOOOO-"

KA-BOOOOOM!

the fighter impacted the ground, bursting into flames.  
>shattered parts rained down onto the ground, scattered all over the landscape.<p>

Eva's eyes were widened with shock, as was Aikka's though hard to believe...it was TRUE: Marty Lucas, a HUMAN...had just killed a Crog.

Marty's expression was emotionless.  
>he took no joy or pride in Toros death...but, also lacked Pity and Remorse.<p>

he finally glanced over at Toros severed arm, which was all that was left of him now.  
>he walked over, picked up his Sword and looked at him for awhile.<p>

"Hmm...i guess Crogs can be killed afterall." said Marty, finally

Just then, a small ship flew over to the area: The ROGUE SHADOW.  
>it landed at the center, and out came Proxy, the Holodroid.<p>

"MASTER!"

the droid ran over to Marty.

"When I didn't hear from you, I got worried..."

Proxy then looked around, seeing all the destruction.  
>not to mention, his own "Master's" battle damaged armor and lack of a helmet.<p>

"Master, what happened!"

Marty was silent...then, smiled.

"Toros of the Crog Imperium challenged me.  
>I warned him to stay away...he did not listen."<p>

"oh.." said Proxy, understanding the situation

the robot then looked at the burning blaze a distance away.

"you killed him?"

Marty closed his eyes and sighed.

"he left me no choice, Prox."

"amazing..." said Proxy, astonished

Marty then looked at Proxy.

"what is?"

"that you killed a Crog...not many can do that.  
>in fact, most alien races claim it's impossible to kill a crog.<p>

the closest ANYONE has come to this is wounding one.  
>but, no Crog has EVER been killed...at least, none in my records of them."<p>

Marty took a moment to process this information.  
>he then looked at the sword again...Proxy also looked at it.<p>

"an Imperium Crog Broadsword."

"is it that important?"

"VERY, master.  
>only high ranking officers are permited to have one."<p>

Marty was silent, then spoke again.

"when I fought Toros...his blade could resist the heat of my lightsaber."

"That's no surprise, Master." began Proxy

"The Crog Imperium is one of MANY Hostle Societies that know of and FEAR the 'Jedi Order', and even the 'Order of the Sith'

most alien races have forged weapons out of rare metals that can resist Lightsaber Attacks.  
>though, they have let to protect against their "Special Functions"<p>

Marty knew Proxy was refering to "The Force"  
>despite being a robot, Proxy did his best to understand the nature of Marty's powers.<p>

even if it was "illogical" to his programing.

Marty looked at the sword again.

"you know...I think i'll keep this." said Marty, finally

"aside from giving us the chance to learn more about this Rare Metal...  
>keeping THIS around will have a "symbolic" meaning to everyone."<p>

"oh?...how so, master?"

"The crog imperium is like The Glactic Empire, Proxy...they rule through FEAR.  
>as long as every race in teh universe fears them, and believes their invincible...they maintain control."<p>

Marty then faced Proxy, a serious look on his face.

"History says that when teh Galactic Alliance was the REBEL Alliance...  
>they discredited the Empire by destroying the symbol of their power: The Death Star."<p>

"Yes, I remember, Master...  
>it was a mobile Space Station, equipped with a Laser Weapon capable of destroying an Entire Planet."<p>

"and, when the Alliance destroyed it...  
>they showed everyone that the Empire wasn't as strong as they led everyone to believe."<p>

Marty grinned.

"The Crogs are no different, Proxy.  
>they travel the galaxy, dominating other worlds an dplundering their resources...<p>

most alien races do not fight them, because they believe the Crogs can't be destroyed..."

Marty smiled, then looked at the sword.

"but, I just killed a high ranking member of the Crog Imperium...and, TOOK HIS SWORD.  
>as long as I have this...I have proof that the Crogs CAN be destroyed."<p>

Proxy understood what Marty meant.

"so, you shall use the sword of the fallen crog as a symbol...to rally others against them."

Marty smiled.

"yes...I will."

Marty then attached the sword to his belt...along with his lightsabers.

"now...I need a new mask.  
>I cannot finish the race without one."<p>

"I have just the thing, Master."

Proxy walked back to the Space Shuttle.  
>he came back with a Dark Blue, Hooded Cloak.<p>

"It's not quite a mechanical helmet...but, it should do until I construct a new one"

marty took the cloak.

"fine."

Marty draped the cloak around him, the long, flowing cape blowing in the wind.  
>he finally pulled the hood over his face, concealing all but his lower jaw in shadow.<p>

"now, for one more chore..."

Marty looked at the Whizzing Arrow.  
>Eva quickly ducked into the cockpit.<p>

she quickly laid down, pretending to be knocked out cold.

Marty soon climbed into the cockpit and approached "Molly".  
>she was completely still as Marty gently touched her face.<p>

"Master...is she?"

"she's alive...go check on Jordon."

"yes, Master."

Proxy went to another part of the racer.  
>Marty looked at Molly for awhile, then gently stroked her hair.<p>

he then touched her cheek.  
>his hand glowed faintly, then subsided.<p>

Proxy then opened a door in the cockpit and spoke.

"Master, the human called "Jordon" is unharmed, but he is "out cold."

"very good, Proxy." said Marty, removing his hand from Eva/Molly

"But, the Human's Ship was BADLY DAMAGED by Toros attack.  
>the Star-Racer's Primary Power Cells are completely drained."<p>

"what about Back-Up Power?"

"also drained."

Marty growled softly in his throat.

"no doubt Don Wei is trying to contact them via COMMlink." thought Marty out-loud

"what are you going to do, Master?"

Marty thought a bit, his arms crossed...then, he spoke.

"try to help Molly and Jordon the best way I can..."

"how will you do that?"

"I bet that if I use my Force Lightning on the Arrow's Power Cells then, I should restore enough power for the Earth Team Command Center to track them here."

"Master...is it WISE to-"

"Proxy, we've been through this: getting to Oban is ALL that matters.  
>and, I don't care about the Ultimate Prize...whatever it is." began Marty, sternly<p>

"and, if ANYONE deserves it...it's Molly and her team so, let's just get this ship's power restored and finish this race.

"yes, sir."

Marty climbed out of the cockpit and climbed to the top of the Racer.  
>he used the Force to rip and pull off some Metal Plating on the massive engines, revealing the depleted power cells.<p>

Eva silently looked up at Marty from the cockpit.  
>she watched as he blue electros surged, sparks dancing all over his hands and arms.<p>

Marty then fired Volts of Electricity at both engines, charging the power cells.  
>the engines began to hum softly, then got Louder...Eva also noticed the lights in her cockpit flickering on.<p>

soon, power was completly restored.

"-OLLY!, M-MOLLY (Static) -OU THERE!"

Eva could here the staticed voice of her father.  
>she quickly returned to her seat and resumed her "KOed" position.<p>

Marty walked over and looked down.  
>he saw that Don Wei was trying to reach the Arrow via Communications.<p>

of course, the ship was STILL badly damaged.  
>so, proper communications were impossible.<p>

still...the ship was now "detectable"  
>so, help SHOULD arrive for Molly and Jordon soon.<p>

Marty then leapt down to the ground, followed by Proxy.  
>the two then walked away from the crashed Whizzing Arrow.<p>

"I'd better finish this race...no telling how much of a disadvantage I am at."

"what shall I do?"

"take the Rogue Shadow back to our "camp"  
>I should return shortly after the race...and, have some SPARE PARTS ready.<p>

knowing "Donnie", he'll want EVERY mechanic he's got working twnety-four/seven on the Arrow.  
>and, as his new "Chief Mechanic", he'll be expecting ME there fixing the arrow."<p>

"I shall have the parts ready when you return, Master."

"good." said Marty, who stopped

Proxy walked back to the Space Shuttle.  
>he disappeared inside, then soon flew the ship off...disappearing into the horizion.<p>

Marty took a moment to look back at the blazing inferno that WAS Toros and his ship.  
>once again, his shadowed face showed now Joy, nor Pity...he just huffed, then walked off.<p>

Both Eva and Prince Aikka watched as the hooded/cloaked figure returned to the X-Wing.  
>the fighter soon rose up into the air, then after hovering for awhile...blasted off into the horizion.<p>

Eva slumped down on her hoverbike's seat, shock still visible on her face.

"marty...what's happened to you?" said eva silently

Aikka remained in his hiding place, attempting to process all that had happened just now.

the Nourasian Prince knew that Starsmasher was a Human, yet he was a skilled swordsman.  
>and, possessed great powers...powers that Aikka himself, suspected that he had.<p>

and, using these skills...Starsmasher DEFEATED Toros, killing him and taking his sword.  
>which, to Aikka, meant that Starsmasher was the Stronger by defeating he Strongest Enemy in the race.<p>

and, that the Crogs that he had fears for so long...CAN be destroyed.

Aikka smiled.  
>for the first time in a very long time...he felt hope.<p>

hope for his people, his family...his homeplanet.

Aikka then motioned his Beetle which obeyed, and flew upward and took off into the horizion.

[Later]

many waited patiently at the finish line, awaiting the winner of todays race.  
>then, suddenly...the first three racers passed the finish line...<p>

an Android Racer came in First.  
>Prince Aikka came in Second while, Starsmasher came in Third<p>

as the racers exited/dismounted their racers, the crowd cheered Prince Aikka stood calmly, while the Android (the same android that Starsmasher defeated once before) also stood.

then, Starsmasher emerged.  
>teh Android immediatly noticed his "change in attire"<p>

"hey...nice cloak.  
>what, that helmet too stuffy for ya'?"<p>

Starsmasher said nothing, his body completly drapped by the cloak.  
>he reached for something under it, then quickly whipped his cape back...revealing his "prize"<p>

the crown froze in silence as what they saw: a Crog Imperium sword...TOROS SWORD!  
>they realised that Starsmasher either stole it...or, killed the crog and took it.<p>

Aikka was silent.  
>while the android looked shocked.<p>

Starsmasher took the sword and grinned, his facial features still "shadowed"

"enjoy this "minor victory" while you still can, droid.  
>everyone knows I am the TRUE WINNER today...I have conquered the Crog Imperium." said Starsmasher, lifting the blade<p>

there was silence...then, the arena roared with the applause and cheers of various alien races.  
>Aikka glanced at his Fencing Master, were was silent...but, shock was evident on his face.<p>

Aikka too was silent...but, smiled none-the-less.

Starsmasher finally lowered the blade.  
>he walked back to his X-Wing Fighter.<p>

Several Alwas Native stepped back in fear as he walked by.  
>now that they KNEW he had killed Col. Toros of the Crog Imperium...HE was the most feared on the planet.<p>

Starsmasher returned to his fighter.  
>the cockpit visor closed, and the turbines hummed.<p>

the fighter soon rose up and jetted away.

the android growled, dissatisfied with his "victory"  
>for, even in DEFEAT...Starsmasher still won the day.<p>

Aikka just sighed sharply.  
>as he pondered what this, AND his dreams...could mean.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: this chapter was pretty long...but, worth it.<p>

here, I showed just how Marty and Eva met and how their friendship began, not to mention how "connected" Marty's family was to Maya Wei's and why her death affected HIM, as well as Eva.

also, Toros meets his Demise at Starsmasher's hands (which is different from how her "died" in the Oban Series), and I paralleled the Crog Imperium to the Galactic Empire of Star Wars IV V and VI, and how Starsmasher killing Toros was similiar to the destruction of The Death Star.

and, Eva FINALLY discovers Marty's secret...and, Aikka comes to terms with Toros death and what it means for his "future"


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Oban Star-Racers copyright Savin Yeatman-Eiffel**

**Star Wars copyright George Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 05: Secrets Revealed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Earth Team Hanger]<strong>

the wreckage of the Whizzing Arrow was lowered into the hanger by a crane...  
>Stan and Koji exhaled sharply, knowing that repairs would take ALOT of work.<p>

"Well: what's the damage, so far?" asked Don, who had approached the mechanics

Stan examined the racer...then, sighed.

"this is going to take some work, sir.  
>Toros really did a number on the ship."<p>

Don Wei sighed.

"well...just do what you can."

"yes, sir." said Koji

Don Wei walked away.  
>he saw "Molly" and Jordon sitting not too far from him.<p>

he finally approached the teenagers.

"so...how are you all feeling?"

Jordon groaned as he rubbed his head.

"ohhh...I feel like those blasted crogs used my head as a punching bag."

Eva was silent.  
>Don Wei took notice of this.<p>

"Molly...are you alright?"

Eva sighed sharply.  
>she knew she was NOT alright.<p>

her own father, who abandoned her ten years ago, was standing there, oblivious to who she REALLY was.  
>and, to make matters worse: she had just discovered that her closest friend was MORE than what he seemed.<p>

"i'm, i'm FINE, sir." said Eva, lying thru her teeth

Don nodded.

"well, at least you were all UNHARMED...that's what matters."

"But, our racer got totaled." said Jordon

"that may be true, but ships can be repaired...even REPLACED (if we could)  
>but, Pilots and Gunners CAN'T be replaced, so I think we're pretty lucky."<p>

Jordon huffed.

"yeah...I guess your right."

Jordon then snickered.

"well...as least we won't have to worry about TOROS again."

Eva twitched her eyes at that comment...for it brought back the memory of the crog's death.

"yes...I know.  
>nobody has to...thanks to STARSMASHER." said Don Wei, his expression STERN and SERIOUS<p>

"but, now, we may have to worry about Starsmasher."

Eva suddenly looked up at her "father"

"Starsmasher?"

"of course!  
>up until HE came along, Toros was the deadliest racer in this competition..." began Don Wei<p>

"(deep sigh) but, now that Starsmasher has killed him...HE is the deadliest racer, now."

Don Wei looked at Molly and Jordon.

"Remember what Toros did to us that one day?...when he SLICED our racer in two."

Eva shuddered at that memory...as did Jordon.

"I can't even IMAGINE what Starsmasher could do to US if we let him."

Jordon finally stood up.

"don't worry SIR...we'll stop him!"

Don nodded proudly.

"good man."

Eva narrowed her eyes.

"he wouldn't do that..."

Don Wei looked at Molly.

"what?"

"Starsmasher...he wouldn't attack us."

Don eyed her.

"oh, really?...and, what makes you so sure?"

Eva glared at Don angrily, then stood up.

"HOW ABOUT WHEN STARSMASHER SAVED ME LIFE!" shouted Eva

"more likely he just wanted to finish that Crog off."

Eva glared at Jordon.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!, NONE OF YOU DO!"

"oh, and I suppose YOU know?" said Don, unconvinced.

"YES!, I mean-, uhhh..."

Eva was stuck.  
>there was NO WAY she could prove Starsmasher was REALLY on their side without exposing Marty.<p>

"Molly, be serious about this..." began Don Wei

"good intentions or not, Starsmasher is STILL our opponent, our enemy...and, is to be treated as such."

"But-"

"nothing must stand between us and the Ultimate Prize of OBAN...NOTHING!"

Eva was about to say something.  
>but, at that moment...someone came into the hanger.<p>

Eva looked and saw Marty walk in.  
>she gulped hard as she saw him, the image of him slaying Toros still burned DEEP in her mind.<p>

"KENOBI!"

Don Wei walked over to the boy.

"well...IT'S ABOUT TIME you got here, boy!" began Don Wei, "friendly" as ever

"Our ONLY Star-Racer just got totaled...and, WHERE was my Chief Mechanic!"

"I was-"

"No doubt GOOFING OFF like any Undiciplinded teenager." said Don Wei, Coldly

Eva narrowed her eyes angrily at her father, growly softly

(("no, you idiot!...HE WAS SAVING YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER!, not that you care.")) thought Eva

Marty just narrowed his eyes and spoke calmly.

"sorry...I was just resting."

Don put his fists on his sides.

"Hmm!, Resting INDEED...  
>well, Nap Time is over!, get off your lazy rear...AND, HELP STAN AND KOJI FIX THE ARROW, NOW!"<p>

Marty clenched his fists angrily.  
>then, he let his anger subside and exhaled.<p>

"yes...SIR."

Marty walked towards the Arrow.  
>needless to say...Stan and Koji were happy to see him.<p>

"Perfect Timing, Ben!" said Stan with a smile

"think you can work that ol' "Kenobi Magic" on the Arrow, Today?"

"Ben" smiled.

"I'll see what I can do..."

as Marty worked with Stan and Koji, Don Wei walked off.  
>Eva glared at him, then finally ran up and shouted at him.<p>

"MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL!  
>Give him a break, he's ONLY HUMAN!"<p>

Don Wei glanced at "Molly"

"I don't expect you to understand why I do the things I do, Molly..."

Eve glared at him angrily.  
>her eyes then became wet as she remembered her most painful memory.<p>

the memory of Don Wei, HER FATHER, leaving her at a boarding school when she was Five...and, NEVER CAME BACK.

"your right...I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Eva stormed off, angrily.  
>trying to hide the tears in her eyes.<p>

Marty saw Molly running teary eyed...and, wondered what was wrong with her.

**[later that night]**

Eva was in her room, asleep.  
>she had been there ever since she her "arguement" with Don Wei, and had cried herself to sleep.<p>

Eva soon awoke, her redden eyes still sore from her many tears she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, while stretching out her back.

she looked the window, and saw that it was still nightfall.  
>not feeling tired, she got up and walked silently outside her room.<p>

she peered over the catwalk of the hanger, and saw a single person working on the Arrow.  
>closer examination revealed him to be MARTY LUCAS, who was apparently working a "Night Shift"<p>

Eva sighed softly to herself...  
>she knew she couldn't keep this secret, anymore.<p>

she had to tell him...EVERYTHING.

Eva mustered up some courage and walked down the staircase to ground level.

"Uhhh...B-Ben?"

"Ben" suddenly turned off his blowtorch.  
>he looked over to Eva and raised his welding visor up.<p>

"Molly...what are you doing awake?"

Eva huffed.

"don't ask..."

Eva looked at her Star Racer...which, was looking pretty good.

"nice work."

"I can't take all the credit...Stan and Koji DID help out."

"oh, YES...of course." said Eva with a blush

Marty sighed.

"well, ANYWAY...the Arrow's repairs are NEARLY complete.  
>all it needs are a few more touch-ups...and, a new 'Anti-Energy Generator' installed."<p>

Eva looked at Marty, confused.

"Anti Ener-what?"

Marty chuckled.

"ANTI-ENERGY.  
>it's a mini-generator that can repel against powerful energy attacks, like EMP bursts."<p>

"and...a device like that EXISTS? said Eva, surprised

"not on EARTH...but, other star systems sell them on the market."

Marty then sighed.

"but, I may have to build my own...this planet's tech is pretty-"

"Primitive?" said Eva with wit

Marty eyed Molly with a grin.

"Actually, I was going to say: "Simple"  
>but, that works TOO, I guess."<p>

Eva smiled.  
>then, Marty spoke.<p>

"you were crying when I last saw you, Molly...is something wrong?"

Molly shrugged.

"oh, it's just da-, errrr...Mr. Wei."

"oh...right,...HIM."

Molly walked off, thinking out loud.

"It's just that...(stressed exhale), he can be so INFURIATING!  
>I mean, SERIOUSLY!, Would it kill him to show just a little COMPASSION in his life!"<p>

Marty smirked.

"tell me about it..." began Marty

"the guy is majorly uptight...I'd sure hate to be HIS SON."

Eva sighed, her sad eyes looking down.

"or...his daughter."

Marty looked at Molly...he sensed great SADNESS within her.  
>but, THIS sadness felt strangely "familiar" to him.<p>

"Molly...is something wrong?"

Eva sniffled a bit.  
>she finally turned and faced Marty.<p>

"yes...something IS wrong."

Marty looked at her, focused on what she had to say.

"well...what is it?"

Eva exhaled, he faced turned and eyes closed.

"I know who you are...I know your Starsmasher.

Marty's eyes widened in shock.  
>"Molly" then continued to speak.<p>

"I...was awake when you fought Toros.  
>I...I saw you kill him inside his own ship."<p>

Marty finally spoke, breaking his silence.

"BUT...But, YOU WERE OUT COLD WHEN I CHECKED YOU!" said Marty, exposing himself

"I pretended to be knocked out." said Eva

Marty narrowed his eyes.

"and, JORDON?"

"he was KOed for real."

Marty finally crossed his arms.

"Molly...you can't tell ANYONE about this!" said Marty, his voice as Stern and Dark as his "Hooded Personal"

"Molly" finally faced him.

"don't worry...I won't tell a soul."

"you promise?"

Eva nodded.

"yes, i'd NEVER betray me best friend...(brief pause) marty."

Marty was about to leave...then, stopped.  
>he looked back at Molly with a stunned expression.<p>

"w-what did you say?"

"Martin Lucas...that's your name, right?" said Eva, sure of herself

Marty looked away.

"it was...a LONG time ago."

Marty then looked back at "Molly"

"but, how is it that YOU know all of this?"

Eva gulped hard, knowing what she had to do.

"i know because-, (brief pause) because i knew you...a long time ago."

Marty raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

tears welled up in eva's eyes as she looked at him.

"Marty...it's ME.  
>EVA, Eva Wei...your BEST FRIEND."<p>

Marty looked at her...shocked at this.

"Eva?"

"YES!" said Eva, hopefully

Marty paused, then shook his head.

"no!...that's impossible.  
>I KNEW Eva, she was my friend...and, YOU Molly are NOT her."<p>

"BUT, IT IS ME!" exclaimed Eva, franticly

"This isn't funny, Molly." said Marty, getting ticked off

Eva quickly grabbed his hands and looked at him.

"Marty...I AM EVA!  
>I've just "changed", that's all!"<p>

Eva brought her face to his, her teary eyes staring right at his.

"PLEASE, Marty...YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME!"

Marty looked deeply into Molly's tear filled, Maroon Red eyes.  
>eyes that looked so "familiar"...TOO FAMILIAR.<p>

a memory suddenly flashed in Marty's mind.  
>the memory of when he and Eva were first sepperated...and, her teary eyes were the last thing he saw.<p>

Molly's eyes looked strangely like Eva's...EXACTLY like hers.  
>but, Molly looked and acted TOO DIFFERENTLY from the Eva he knew.<p>

"no...it can't be true, it just can't!"

Marty turned away, unable to look at her "familiar eyes"

"HOW CAN I CONVINCE YOU!" exclaimed Eva, desperate

Marty paused, considering his options.  
>then, he finally spoke.<p>

"if your REALLY her (and, I'm not sure you are)  
>then, tell me somthing that only me and eva would know."<p>

Eva was silent, franticly trying to remember SOMETHING from her past.  
>she knew it couldn't be just ANY memory, it had to be "special"...something between her and Marty.<p>

Eva's eyes then lit up as she remembered a DISTANT memory.

"we were babies when we first met...we were ALWAYS together.  
>and, your first words as a child...it was MY NAME, but you mispronounced it, YOU CALLED ME "EVIE"!"<p>

Marty's eyed widened like dinner plates, he knew that it was impossible for a complete stranger to know this.  
>the only ones who knew about that event was Himself, Eva, Maya Wei and his Father.<p>

his father and Maya were dead now.  
>so, only he and Eva could possably know of this event.<p>

meaning Molly WAS Eva.  
>but, as a Jedi...he had to be SURE.<p>

Marty turned and approached "Molly"

"close your eyes and clear you mind."

"wha-"

"do it."

Eva sighed.  
>she closed her eyes and tried not to think.<p>

Marty then placed his fingers on her forehead.  
>he closed his eyes and focused as he probed her memories.<p>

both Marty and Eva groaned as they relived the memories.  
>they came in brief flashes, a process that only took seconds.<p>

Marty finally broke away, both him and Eva breathing hard from the "flashbacks"  
>he then looked at Molly with wide eyes...now KNOWING exactly who she really was<p>

"eva...it IS you."

Eva looked at Marty tearfully.

"marty..."

the teenager finally rushed over and embraced her friend tightly Eva cried softly in his chest, Marty finally put his own arms around her.

"oh, marty (sob, choke) I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Marty (who was still stunned) hugged her tightly.

"i know...eva."

Marty finally parted from her.

"What happened to you, Marty!" said Eva

"I could ask you the same thing...but, not here."

"what?"

"I don't trust Don Wei...he could be watching us."

"OH...right."

Marty took ahold of her hand.

"follow me..."

Marty and Eva rushed walked out of the hanger.  
>the two of them then ran far away from the Earth Team Camp as they could.<p>

Eva was smiling as she ran, despite feeling out-of-breath to HER, it was like running away from all her troubles, her heartache...her PAIN.

and, just holding the hand of her BEST FRIEND...made her feel better.  
>she felt like it was Ten Years Ago again, when it was just HER and Marty.<p>

Eva didn't want to let go...she NEVER wanted to let Marty go, again.

finally, the two stopped.  
>they were now atop a hill near a lake, where a LARGE shade tree towered over them.<p>

out of breath, the two teenagers dropped down under the tree.  
>they rested their backs against the truck, exhaling and inhaling constantly.<p>

"I...(huff) haven't ran like that...(pant) in YEARS!" said Eva, finally

"heh...it feels like all I've ever done is RUN." said Marty

Eva looked to Marty.  
>she then embraced him tightly.<p>

"i...i miss you, SO MUCH." said Eva, crying again

Marty hugged Eva back, gently stroking her hair.

"yeah, i missed you, too."

Eva parted from Marty and looked at him.

"what happened to you?"

Marty grinned.

"i could ask you the same thing.  
>what's with the ear piecings, red hair dye and tattoos?"<p>

"well, i-"

"and, more importantly...what's with this "Molly" thing?"

Eva frowned, then looked away.

"it's...Complicated."

Marty looked at Eva.  
>then, he placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Eva...it's ME.  
>whatever's bothering you, you can tell me."<p>

Eva looked at Marty.  
>after looking into his eyes for awhile...she smiled.<p>

"yeah, your right.  
>i could always tell you ANYTHING."<p>

Eva then took Marty's hand.  
>the two sat underneath a tree, overlooking a nearby pond.<p>

after a few moments, Eva finally spoke.

"ever...since mom died: nothing has been the same, anymore."

Marty frowned, looking away.

"but, what happened after that REALLY shocked me.  
>my dad, he...HE-"<p>

Eva choked, feelings tears well up in her eyes.

"what did he do?" asked Marty, in a soft tone

Eva sobbed silently.

"he...ABANDONED ME!"

"What!"

Eva wiped away her tears and sniffed loudly.

"ten years ago...he dropped be off at a boarding school, i was only five years old.  
>he said he "couldn't take care of me, anymore", then drove off and LEFT ME!"<p>

Marty stared blankly, stunned at Eva's words.

Eva then continued.

"he never called me on the phone, or wrote me any letters.  
>it was like...like i didn't exist anymore, like i didn't matter to him.<p>

I finally ran away from that horrible place not too long ago.  
>i went to his racing company, expecting him to be happy to see me after Ten Long Years..."<p>

Eva then teared up again.

"but...he didn't even recognize me: ME!, his own Daughter!  
>and, he was so stern and aggressive, that i paniced and made up a fake name for myself."<p>

"molly." said Marty, getting it

Eva narrowed her eyes.

"I decided to pretend to be "molly", so i could prove myself to him.  
>but, as the days go by...i start to wonder if i SHOULD reveal myself to him."<p>

Eva frowned as she rested her chin on his knees, hugging them.

"sometimes i feel like it's easier just being "Molly"  
>i think "Eva" reminds him too much of my mother..."<p>

Eva shut her eyes, letting tears fall down her cheek.

"i think...i think that's why he left me."

Marty scowled at this.

"then, he's an even bigger coward than i thought he was."

Eva looked at Marty, surprised at his words.  
>(though, she was even more surprised at her own "lack of anger" reguarding this.)<p>

"you wanna know what HE did to me?" said Marty, sternly

Eva looked at Marty, confused and curious.

"what?"

Marty narrowed his eyes darkly, casting a sour frown.  
>the dark look on his face was enough to nearly SCARE Eva.<p>

"nothing." replied Marty, darkly

"he did absolutly NOTHING."

Eva stared at Marty, dumbfounded.

"i...i don't understand."

"you will."

Marty looked out at the pond.  
>he inhaled deeply, then exhaled.<p>

"your not the only one whose life was ruined by Maya Wei's death...  
>because my dad was her mechanic, EVERYONE blamed my father for what happened to her.<p>

as you recall, me and my dad moved away to try and start over.  
>but, this proved to be pointless, a smy father was "famous" for being your mother's killer.<p>

no racing or automobile company would hire him."

at that moment, a small stone levitated before Marty and Eva.  
>though Eva was surprised, Marty remained calm and emotionless.<p>

Marty continued speaking.

"Dad got so fed up, that he focused promarily on proving that Maya's death wasn't an accident, but Sabotage.

"what?"

"Dad believed your mom was MURDERED."

with that, the stone shot outwards and skipped across the surface of the water.  
>once the stone disappeared underwater, Marty continued his story to the already stunned Eva.<p>

"my father spent MONTHS researching and studying your mother's fatal crash.  
>he was like a detective, trying to uncover any clue that might prove his innocence."<p>

"did he?"

Marty closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"yeah...unfortunently."

Eva looked at Marty.

"what do you mean un-"

"I still remember that night...so clearly." said Marty, his voice monotoned

"dad came home with a briefcase full of stuff.  
>he looked excited, and kept shouting: "I DID IT!, I DID IT!"<p>

he picked me up, and told me that he got enough evidense.  
>that he could finally prove that your mother's death was no accident."<p>

Eva gazed at Marty, feeling anticipation.  
>the questioned that had haunted her for YEARS was finally going to be answered.<p>

"Who was it?, TELL ME!"

Marty looked down and grumbled.

"he was...about to tell me.  
>then, we heard a forceful knock on our door.<p>

though we didn't know who it was, Dad had a feeling "who" it was.  
>so, he quickly hid me in a closet and told me to stay quiet, no matter what happened."<p>

Eva cringed, not liking this story.

Marty continued.

"i heard the door being forced open...  
>i tried to look out the closet, but it was dark.<p>

i... i remember hearing voices.  
>a slashing sound, my father's scream...then, a gunshot."<p>

Eva gasped at this.

"no."

Marty's body began to tremble as he recalled his memory.

"after...after i was sure that he was gone.  
>he got out of the closet and looked for me father.<p>

but, it was too late: he was already dead.  
>somebody killed my father in cold blood...<br>simply because he was asking too many question about your mom's death.

that was all the proof "I" needed, to confirm my father's theory.  
>who knows...for all i know, it may had been the SAME KILLER."<p>

Eva stared blankly, shocked at this.  
>after a few moments, she finally calmed down enough to speak.<p>

"d-didn't you tell anyone?"

"I tried...but, i was only six years old.  
>and, NOBODY believed a word i said."<p>

Marty then narrowed his eyes, glaring.

"not even your dad."

"what?" said Eva, surprised at this

Marty looked right at Eva.

"during his "investigation", my father asked for Don Wei's help repeativly.  
>but, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME, his calls went unanswered.<p>

either he couldn't be reached, or he just didn't care.  
>i wanted to believe the former...until my dad died, and YOUR father showed his true colors."<p>

Eva eyed her old friend, confused at his words.

"w-what do you mean?"

Marty crossed his arms, growling softly in his throat.  
>he exhaled deeply, then finallyed answered in a stern tone.<p>

"when the...police came to my house.  
>they asked if i had any family or friends who could take care of me.<p>

i told them there was only ONE person left: Don Wei.  
>after they stopped laughing at me, they gave him a call.<p>

to my surprise, he actually answered..."

Marty then gripped his arms with his fingers, scowling bitterly.

"but...when the police told him my name.  
>he, he (deep sigh, grumble) he DENIED he even knew me."<p>

"What!" exclaimed Eva in disbelief

"Your father said he didn't know anyone named "Lucas"  
>he then went on to say that he was far too busy to talk and, told the police (and, I quote) "not-to-bother-him."<p>

Eva covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide.  
>Marty exhaled deeply, then continued.<p>

"you weren't the only one that "donnie" abandoned ten years ago, evie...  
>after that, the police dumped me off at the nearest orphanage.<p>

i spent my entire childhood there, watching other kids get adopted while i endured constant ridicule for being the son of an incompetent mechanic!"

Marty tighten the grip on his arms again.  
>This Time, Eva saw sparks of blue electricity sparking on his hands.<p>

a clear indication that he was "stressed."

"Eventually, i couldn't take it anymore...  
>so, when i turned twelve i broke out of that "prison" and ran away.<p>

I was alone, so the only person i felt i could count on was YOU.  
>it took me Weeks, but i soon made my way back to your family's old house."<p>

Marty then sighed sharply, rubbing his eyes.

"but, when i got there...i found an empty house.  
>i had No Idea where you, or even your Father was.<p>

i felt ALONE all over again."

Eva's eyes got moist as tears threatened to fall.  
>she quickly wiped them away as Marty continued his story.<p>

"i...spent god knows how long, wandering from town-to-town.  
>i didn't have any friend, no family, no real home: i was LOST..."<p>

Marty's frown then suddenly became a grin.

"then, came the day when things finally changed for the better.  
>though, at the time...i thought it was just going from Worst-to-HORRIBLE."<p>

"w-what do you mean?"

Marty turned and looked right at Eva.

"i was wandering around a city street, when i encountered a small gang of punks.  
>they tried to assault me, you know: beat on me with pipes, see how much i bleed or something.<p>

and, as they were doing that...something in my finally snapped.  
>and, shouted out as loud as i could...and, i propelled them all thru the air.<p>

when i looked up, i saw random object levitating around me.  
>it was almost as if they with in orbit or something."<p>

"your powers?"

Marty nodded.

"yes, though at the time, they were "Strange" to me." began Marty

"the day after ny "incident"  
>i was found by a robed man with the same abilities as me.<p>

he explained that he was a "jedi", a Protector of the Universe.  
>and, that lime himself, i had a connection to something called "The Force"<p>

"Force?"

"the collected Lifeforce of ALL living things in the universe." said Marty

"And, due to having high count of sentient microbes in their blood cells called: "Midi-Chlorians", Jedi's can manipulate this "collected lifeforce."

Eva gazed at Marty, amazed at this.

"so...this man trained you?"

Marty chuckled.

"oh, no...no.  
>he took me to Planet Coruscant, the location of the Central Jedi Temple.<br>THERE, i was trained the Jedi Masters, paticularly the Togrutan: "Meridian Tano."

after that was done, i was sent to learn the Other Side of the Force: The Dark Side.  
>i trained with Dathomirian "Mari Ventress", a Sith Lord and respected rival of Tano.<p>

After my training, i spent most of my time as a protector and bounty hunter.  
>travelling the galaxies, capturing wanted criminals and maintaining Order."<p>

Eva chuckled softly.

"So...while i was bored to tears at a boarding school you were off having awesome adventures in outer space..."

Marty looked at Eva.

"Evie...if i knew where you were.  
>then, i would of broken you out of that place and took you with me."<p>

Eva smiled.

"i would've like that."

Eva then sighed sharply.

"but, what i REALLY want...is to get my family back, again.  
>that's why i'm racing, so i can win the ultimate prize and get my mother back."<p>

Marty looked down and sighed.

"i seriously doubt this "prize" is what people believe it to be...  
>but, i really don't care: my only goal is to reach Planet Oban."<p>

Eva looked at Marty.

"Oban...WHY?"

"the Jedi Coucil had a vision of the future...a very "disturbing" one.  
>we all forsaw the complete and total destruction of the universe itself.<p>

but, I was the only one...who saw where said destruction originated."

"Oban?"

"you got it." said Marty

"my mission is to reach Oban figure out what this threat is, and Neutralize It."

Marty looked at Eva softly.

"if this Prize really is "a wish"  
>then, by all means: race to win, you deserve it."<p>

"but, W-What about YOU?"

Marty frowned and looked away.

"my family is GONE, Eva...and, i've accepted that.  
>but, if there is a chance for you to get yours back, then take it."<p>

Eva pondered this a bit, then spoke again.

"i-i could always wish for you parents back, too!"

Marty looked at Eva.

"Eva, your not even sure if it works that way.  
>and, i doubt that even you'd be willing to forsake your mother for me."<p>

Eva paused, unsure what to say.  
>Marty then put his arm around her.<p>

"forget about the past, Eva.  
>for now, let's just focus on this."<p>

Eva looked at Marty...then, smiled warmly.

"your right."

Eva then rested her head against Marty's chest, snuggling up to him.

"after all these years of being alone...i'm just glad your here, again."

tears soon fell down Eva's cheek.

"i missed you SO MUCH."

Marty held Eva close.

"i thought about you Every Day." said Marty

Eva smiled in Marty's arms.

"let's never be apart, again."

"as long as i still live...we NEVER will."

Marty and Eva remained together under the tree overlooking the reflection of the starry sky on the pond.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: it sure took me awhile to get this posted...<strong>

**Anyway, I have Eva and Marty reveal their pasts to one another**  
><strong>and, hint at certain things to come.<strong>

**Hopfully, i got all my Oban and Star Wars facts straight**  
><strong>so the "Canon Fanatics" will leave me alone.<strong>


	6. Mending Old Wounds

**Oban Star-Racers © Savin Yeatman-Eiffel**

** Star Wars © George Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 06: Mending Old Wounds<strong>

* * *

><p>Eva slowly opened her maroon eyes..and, saw that morning was approaching.<br>she looked, found herself in Marty's arms (who himself was still asleep) and, that both of them were sitting against the shade tree near the pond.

she quickly realized they both must have dozed off overnight.  
>but, she only smiled..snuggling up closer to her friend.<br>she felt content to have him near her. Marty was the only person from her past that didn't fill her heart with grief.

To her..this was the next best thing to getting her mother back.

Eva rested her head against Marty's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and soft breaths.  
>as she contented herself with the signs of Marty's life, Eva couldn't help but think about what her friend told her the other night.<p>

what he told her of his life after her mother's death..and, what her father did.

_"when the...police came to my house. they asked if i had any family or friends who could take care of me._  
><em>i told them there was only ONE person left: Don Wei. after they stopped laughing at me, they gave him a call.<em>  
><em><br>to my surprise, he actually answered.._  
><em>but..when the police told him my name. he, he (deep sigh, grumble) he DENIED he even knew me.<em>  
><em><br>Your father said he didn't know anyone named "Lucas"_  
><em>he then went on to say that he was far too busy to talk and, told the police (and, I quote) "not-to-bother-him."<em>

Eva clenched her fists a bit, growling under her breath.

"how could you, dad?.." whispered Eva to herself  
>"how could you turn your back on my friend..and, leave him behind."<p>

a single tear began to form in her eye. she didn't want to admit it..but, she was beginning to lose faith in her father.  
>she was starting to believe the Don Wei SHE remembered was long gone. and, in his place..was this cold, unfeeling jerk who didn't care about anyone.<p>

not even his own DAUGHTER.

Eva looked at Marty (who continued to sleep) she wept a bit..then, snuggled up to him.

"we may be forgotten..but, at least we have each other." said Eva, softly

Eva felt Marty's hand gently tighten onto her own.  
>she smiled, content with his very touch.<p>

"i'm never leaving your side, AGAIN." said Eva

"nghhh..n-never..leave." mumbled Martin, still asleep  
>"mmmh..e-, ev-evie."<p>

Eva felt a warmness within as she listened to Marty say her name. it did her heart good to know that SOMEONE from her past was thinking of her.

At last, Martin began to wake up. he opened his light brown eyes, and yawned loudly.  
>Eva moved from him as he arched out his back, and stretched out his arms wide.<p>

"morning." said Eva

Marty looked around.

"yes..it IS morning."

Martin yawned again, then began to rise up onto his feet.

"I best return to my ship to make preparations for "Starsmasher's Race." and, do it quickly before Donnie notices I am gone."

Eva got up, looking at her friend.

"Can I come with you?"

Martin looked at Eva.

"marty, PLEASE..there is still much I don't know. and..I really would like to see your Ship, your Racer."

Martin stared at her..then, smiled warmly.

"of course." replied Martin, holding out his hand

Eva smiled, then took his hand..Martin then pulled her close to him. with their faces inches apart, Martin smiled as he spoke.

"so, you wanna see soem REAL speed?"

Eva silently nodded "yes"

"then, climb onto my back..and, hold on tight."

While confused, Eva did what she was told. she walked behind Marty, climbed into his back and held onto his body.  
>her legs hugging his sides, and, her arms wrapped around his neck.<p>

"Ready?" said Marty

"mm-hmm." replied Eva

Suddenly, Martin began running..but, he ran with the same speed as an aircycle. Eva was taken aback by the sudden burst of speed..but, she soon grew use to it.  
>as the her hair whipped in the wind, she watched as the Alwas landscape passed her by.<p>

this was..this is Incredible, THIS was truely racing.

in time, Eva's shock faded..and, she began to laugh joyfully.  
>the first time she did in over a decade.<p>

Martin soon slowed, and came to a stop. as Eva dismounted him, she took a moment to breathe..then, began to laugh again.

"that was..(chuckles) AMAZING! You ran even faster than my bike!"

Martin smiled at his friend.

"I can do many unique things."

Eva looked at him.

"Because of this "Force" thing, you mean?"

Martin nodded.

Eva calmed herself down and looked at Marty intently.

"What ELSE can you do?!"

"I will explain all once we are in The Rogue Shadow."

Eva raised an eyebrow.

"the Rog-"

"My starship, it's how I got here on this planet. It isn't far, so let's go before somebody spots us."

Martin turned and began walking..so, Eva followed him.  
>true to his words, the walk didn't later very long. after several minutes, Eva saw a lone starship.<p>

the ship was not HUGE, like the warships of most militaries. BUT, it was thrice the size of her own star racer.  
>they both soon stopped before the ship.<p>

"so..this is where you've been hiding?" asked Eva

"mm-hmm, When I am away from Don Wei's hanger, I am usually here..at my TRUE home base."

Martin took out a small device, and pressed a button. the ship then came alive, opening up an enterance for the two.  
>as Martin entered, Eva stayed close behind him.<p>

once inside..Eva found herself in a small hanger/workshop. where the first thing that caught her eye was Martin's "racer"

"whoa.." said Eva, as she stared at the spacecraft  
>"your racer is even more amazingly up close."<p>

Martin grinned at this.

"Technically, it isn't a "Racer" THAT is an X-Wing Fighter, standard issue for the Galactic Alliance military force.  
>It is as Swift as it is Deadly..which Is why I am using it in this race. I make modifications as I see fit, but it's really no different than other X-Wing Fighters."<p>

Eva approached the X-Wing..and, marveled at it. Earth had many great aircrafts..but, none quite like this one.  
>she then gently ran her hand along it's smooth broadside.<p>

"awesome." said Eva

Eva examined a red symbol on the X-Wing's broadside.

"what..is this?, what does this symbol mean?"

Marty looked at Eva.

"It's the crest of the 'Galactic Federation of Free Alliance', a goverment of unified planets and star systems in another galaxy far from our own.  
>though..it was originally the family crest of Galen Marek. a Dark Jedi who founded the Alliance when it was only a band of rebels against the Sith Empire."<p>

Eva stared at Marty.

"I..don't quite understand any of that."

Martin exhaled.

"no..I don't expect you to. there is much of the last ten years of my life that remains a mystery to you."

Eva approached Marty.

"then, tell me, Marty.. tell me what happened to you since our separation all those years ago."

Martin sighed sharply.

"there is so much to tell..I don't know where to even start."

Eva faced Martin. she then gently touched his face.  
>Martin knew what she was staring at.<p>

"no.." began Martin, softly  
>"they aren't tattoos."<p>

Eva cringed as she stared at the curved and jagged markings over his eyes.

"they are scars." said Eva, solemly

Marty nodded.

"yes."

"How did..th-they happen!?"

Martin paused for a moment..thinking.

"I..honestly don't remember. i've recieved so many scars, it's hard to keep tra-"

"MANY!?" exclaimed Eva, shocked  
>"As in MORE than just these two!?"<p>

Martin sighed sharply..he then carefully removed his shirt. Eva gasped as seeing the faint scars and burn marks on his flesh.  
>she noted a thin "X" scar over his pecs, and, three jagged scars over his waist that looked like the roman numeral "III"<p>

As Martin put his shirt back on..he spoke softly.

"When you are a Jedi..your life is NEVER boring. but, a life of Adventure has it's prices."

Eva stared at her friend, shaken.

"d-do they..hurt?"

"they use to..Now, their just a mild discomfort."

Eva frowned, feeling a tinge of pain in her heart.

"but, you know..they never hurt half as bad, as every single day I had to go without you in my life." said Martin

Eva felt a rush of joy and sadness at Marty's words.  
>Martin then looked at her.<p>

"I really missed you, Eva."

Eva smiled, misty eyed.

"i've..i've missed you, too." said Eva  
>"but, most of all: I miss how things used to be. when it was just us, my mom, your dad..a-and, MY dad."<p>

Eva felt like she was going to cry. She didn't want to..but, the urge was building.

"eva..I'm sorry." said Martin, softly  
>"I'm sorry for what your father did..leaving you behind at that school."<p>

Eva let her tears fall.

"it was..so horrible. I lost my mom, my best friend..and, then my Father.  
>the headmistress was SO MEAN, and I didn't have any real friends there. (crying harder) dad visited, never wrote to me..(shouting) HE NEVER EVEN CALLED ME ON MY BITHDAYS!"<p>

Martin stroked Eva's hair as she continued to cry and vent.  
>she needed this..she NEEDED to let it all out.<p>

"didn't..Didn't he even care anymore?! did he even love me at all!?"

"he never should have done that to you." said Martin  
>"you had just lost your mother, what made him think that losing your father would make things better?"<p>

Eva embraced Martin tightly.

"thank god for YOU, marty..your the ONLY one who cares."

Martin smiled, then touched Eva's chin..making the girl look at him.

Martin smiled a warm smile.

"what?" said Eva

"you look just like her." said Martin  
>"you look just like your mother."<p>

Eva smiled at Marty.

"she would be proud of you." continued Martin

"I miss her." said Eva

"so do i."

"Master?!"

Martin and Eva looked..and, saw a humanoid robot standing before them.  
>they quickly parted, both blushing wildly.<p>

"P-Proxy!, you..s-startled me."

"I DID?..Facinating. I have NEVER been able sneak up on you before, Master."

Eva stared as the android approached them.

"I wasn't aware we were having guests."

Martin noted Eva's shock and bewilderment.

"Eva, this is Proxy. he is a Holo-Droid, and my technical specialist."

"oh."

Martin looked at Proxy.

"Proxy..this is the Earth Team racer called "Molly" but, her real name is Eva Wei..she was, and still is my best friend."

the droid faced Eva.

"Good to meet you, Miss Wei. and, welcome to The Rogue Shadow Mark Ten."

"uhh..Th-Thank you, Proxy." stuttered Eva

Martin looked at Proxy.

"Prox, Eva is sort of keeping her identity a secret. so, be sure to address her as "Molly" when out in public."

"Certainly, Master."

"Good..Now, was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to inform that I programed the ship's radar, to scan for lifeforms with a high midi-chlorians JUST as you Requested."  
>"Midi-What?!" said Eva, puzzled<p>

Martin looked to Eva.

"Midi-Chlorians are sentient microbes that symbiotically exist within the cells of all living things.  
>Normally, people have at least Twenty-Five Hundred midi-chlorians. any MORE than that enables connection to The Force."<p>

Eva was stunned at this.

"whoa..h-how many do YOU have?"

"Last time I checked, about Ten-Thousand."

"The HIGHEST Midi-Chlorian count on record was Twenty-Thousand." added Proxy.

Martin looked at Proxy.

"Prox, has the radar picked up anything?"

"YES, Master: the scanners registered TWO above average readings. ONE belongs to you, while the other seems to be originating from the Nourasian Camp."

Eva's eyes widened at this.

"Prince AIKKA!?"

Martin eyed Eva.

"You know him?"

"well..not as much as I would hope, no." began Eva  
>"But, he is a Brave and Noble warrior..one of Honor."<p>

"Master.." began Proxy  
>"Could this Prince Aikka be the Force Sensitive that Jedi Master Tano warned you about."<p>

"If he IS strong with the Force, I don't think he knows it. I've witnessed him in previous races, and he never once used the force..just those Magic Arrows."

"Very well, Master..What is our course of action?"

Martin groaned.

"Same as before: NOTHING. I have more pressing matters to think about.  
>AFTER the Oban Crisis has been resolved, I'll report to the Jedi Council, and leave it to THEM to decide the Force Endowed Nourasian's fate."<p>

"Understood, Master."

the Holo-Droid walked off to attend to other business.  
>Eva then approached Martin.<p>

"Marty, I want to know more of your powers..What all can you do?"

Martin looked at his friend.

"MANY thing, Evie..many.  
>I can move, crush and manipulate things, shoot lightning, get into people's heads, move real fast..All kinds of things.<br>BUT, I have a Holocron nearby that can tell you all you need in more detail."

Eva looked at the "bladeless sword hilt" at Martin's hip.

"and..y-your laser sword?"

Martin took one out, holding it up to Eva.

"It's called a Lightsaber.."

Martin ignited the blue plasma blade, which hummed as it moved.

"Primary weapon for Jedi and Sith alike. a "civilized weapons", as they call it."

"wow.."

"Careful, though..this blade cut through a ship's hull, like hot metal knife does to butter.  
>wouldn't want you to lose your hand, or anything." said Martin, deactivating the Lightsaber<p>

"Wow..looks like you've been living quite an interesting life."

Martin looked at Eva with soft eyes.

"evie..i'd given it all up just to spend one more day with you."

Eva smiled at her friend.

"you know..I'm not the only one who turned out just like my parent. If your father were still alive, he would be So PROUD of you..  
>..being my mechanic, just like he was to my mom."<p>

Martin smiled at this.

"well..I guess in that sense, It really is just like "Old Times."

Eva emiled..then hugged Martin, again.

"as long as you are here..I feel like I can do ANYTHING."

Eva's eyes wetted.

"promise you won't leave me?"

Martin stroked her hair.

"only if YOU never leave."

"i won't."

"then..I promise: We'll NEVER be apart, again."

Eva smiled, tears falling from her closed eyes.  
>For the first time since her mother's death, and her father abandoning her..she felt happy. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Took me forever to get back to this one..<strong>

**Oh, well..Least I am back to it.**

**I decided to make this chapter shorter, focusing more on Eva and Marty's friendship, and, how they are now both comforting one another, and making themselves stronger because of it.**

**(I do plan on making them a couple later..but, I am not rushing into it. Eva isn't the "girly romantic" type, so any romance between them will happen naturally..and, I have PLANS)**

**I also showcase other used of 'The Force' for Jedi's. in this case, Martin can run at speeds impossible for normal humans (and, YES, I have seen an example of this in Star Wars media. Mace Windu performed this feat in a segment of Genndy Tartakovsy's Clone Wars miniseries)**

**I also introduce Eva/Molly to much Star Wars elements..**

**The X-Wing Fighter, Proxy, Lightsabers, ect.**

**and, please..NO Complaints over the characters being "crybabies" this is an emotional scene, in which tears Can and WILL be shed.**


	7. Masters and Students

****Oban Star-Racers © Savin Yeatman-Eiffel****

**Star Wars **© George Lucas****

* * *

><p><strong>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 07: Masters and Students<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[The Rouge Shadow, Hanger]<strong>

Martin groaned slightly as he tightened some bolts in the X-Wing's engine.  
>he stopped for a moment to wipe some sweat from his brow (which only succeeded in getting some oily grease on his skin.)<p>

"gnnnh.."

Martin groaned as he reached for a clean rag to properly wipe his face with.  
>As he did, Proxy entered the Hanger.<p>

"How goes modifications to the X-Wing Fighter, Master?!" asked the Droid

Martin looked at Proxy.

"So far, so good." began Martin, as he stepped away from his "racer"  
>"I've installed a new Energy Converter, SO, the X-Wing should be protected from energy weapons.<br>I have also done some fine tuning to the engine. If all goes well, I should expect a '20%' increase in speed and handling."

"Very good, Master. I have absolute confidense in your mechanical engineering."

Martin smiled.

"runs in the family, Prox."

Martin looked at Proxy.

"So..Where's Eva?"

"I believe Miss Wei is doing some research via the Jedi Holocrons.  
>She seemed quite interested in where you have been in the past ten years."<p>

Martin exhaled sharply.

"yeah..no kidding."

Martin breathed out once more.

"I'd..i'd better go see how she's doing.  
>Something tells me those Holocrons will leaver her with more Questions, than Answers."<p>

"As you wish, Master."

Martin walked off, leaving Proxy alone with R4-D4 and the X-Wing.  
>The Astromech beeped something.<p>

"Oh, my Yes: He DOES seem quite fond of her."

R4-D4 beeped again, apparently talking with Proxy.

"Hmm..I dunno: COULD be."

**[Martin Lucas Room]**

Eva sat on the bed cross-legged, staring blankly as a Holocron displayed more "history" to her.  
>She had been looking at these "alien data storage units" for hours now. having just finished with Martin's personal logs (or, "Journal")<p>

she was currently going over the History of the Jedi, Sith and the far off Galaxy they all hailed from.  
>and, having just finished with the history of The Clone Wars, and, was now observing the history of The Galactic EmpireRebel Alliance War.

It was at that moment..Martin entered the room. Eva was surprised to see him, and fidgeted a bit as she turned the Holocron off.

"M-Marty!"

Martin grinned.

"Proxy said I might find you here.."

Martin then approached Eva. he then sat down on the bed beside his old friend.  
>Eva was silent, still in shock and awe at recent events.<br>Martin observed the many Holocrons on the matress. assuming Eva viewed at least half of them.

"you've been busy."

Eva nodded silently, Martin then looked at her with soft eyes.

"so..how much have you "read?"

"i-i..I re-read your Journal..ALL of it. and, I was..was researching the Jedi Archives."

"How far have you gotten?"

"I..just finshed with The Clone Wars."

"Well, keep listening..It only gets "good" from there."

Eva remained silent..Martin sensed her mixed feelings.

"Evie..I realize this is all alot to accept-"

"i can't believe all that has happened between us.." said Eva, at last

"we were best friends with loving families..HOW did it go so wrong?  
>How did I end up ALONE in that PRISON of a Boarding School, while you became this wandering "space nomad" fighting for survival!?"<p>

"well, i-"

Eva wept a bit.

"tell me..wh-when your father died. a-and, my dad never bothered to help you..how did it make you feel?"

Martin took a moment to think.

"Lost..alone, and..forgotten. everyone I loved was gone from my life.

(sigh) sometimes..I often wished that assassin killed ME, along with my father.  
>ANYTHING seemed better than living like some 'street rat', rummaging through garbage for food, and sleeping in old cardboard boxes."<p>

Eva's lip quivered at this. It broke her to even think of her friend going through something like that.  
>(especially since at the time, SHE was nice and safe in a school. an ordeal she thought was the 'worst thing ever'..which made her feel shamed of herself.)<p>

"did you ever..th-think about killing yourself?"

Martin said nothing..which was all the answer Eva needed.

"oh, marty.."

"I guess I should count myself lucky that I have these powers of mine.." said Martin, finally  
>"If not, that Jedi would have never found me, and, brought me to the Jedi Temple..which became my new home."<p>

Eva at lasted scooted over, and embraced Martin.

"i'm sorry, marty..I'm sorry for all you've been through. You know that if I ever knew..I'd have broken out, and came for YOU."

Martin gently placed his hand on the back of Eva's head.

"i know..just as I would have come for you."

Eva trembled a bit.

"i missed you..I missed you so much. having to watch you leave was one of the worst experiences of my life.  
>maybe..Maybe even worse than my mother's death."<p>

Martin stroked her hair.

"i know..it tore me up inside to have to leave you, too. there were times I would have given anything just to see you one more time."

Eva's eyes wetted.

"you..said you miss my mother. that she was like the mother you never had."

"yes..i did."

tears formed in Eva's eyes.

"well..I miss your dad, too. he was like a second father to me..he was-"

Eva began to cry as she rested herself against Martin, crying softly in his chest.

"why did this have to happen?!, WHY!? Our lives were Perfect, why did it all have to change!?"

"I wish I had an answer, Evie..but, I don't. All that matters is that we found each other again."

Eva bore a soft expression as she let Martin fully embrace her.

"yes..we are together again. and, if I have anything to say about it: I am NEVER leaving your side again."

Martin affectionately touched Eva's chin..and, smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Evie."

Eva at last parted..and, looked at Martin.

"I never..DID get to properly thank you, for saving me from Toros that one time."

Martin cringed as he remembered the event Eva spoke of.

the day Toros nearly killed Eva (and, Jordon) and, lost his life when he engaged him in battle.  
>At the time, he didn't know that "Molly" was Eva.. but, now that he knows..he cannot help but feel shocked at what he might have lost if he failed.<p>

Martin finally pushed his shock aside, and looked at his friend.

"I'll ALWAYS be there to protect you, Evie..Remember that."

Eva smiled.

"i know..Thank You."

Martin took a moment to look at his friend.

"You really have changed, Evie..You are not as I remember you."

Eva blushed.

"yeah..well, life at the Stern Boarding School was TOUGH. and, I eventually learned that to survive..I had to be tough, too."

"You certainly do look it with the piecings and hair dye. Though, I like your tattoos..and, your goggles."

Eva frowned a bit, knowing full well what Marty was implying with his statements.

"yeah..i know you do."

Eva then looked at Marty.

"you know..even though I hate that you've gotten hurt on your "Space Adventures" I do kinda like your scars: they look real COOL."

Martin shrugged.

"yeah..I suppose they are."

there was a silence..then, Eva spoke again.

"So..You still going to be the Earth Team's Mechanic?"

"sure..It's in my blood. and, even though I have "relocated", Earth is still my homeworld.  
>I will help in any way I can."<p>

Eva smiled.

"Thank you, Marty. and, I know I've said this before..but, I am GLAD you are my mechanic.  
>with You and Me working together, we can do ANYTHING!..just like my Mom and your Dad did."<p>

Martin smiled weakly.

"yeah, Evie..I know. both our respected parents would be proud of us."

_**((BREE!, BREE!, BREE!))**_

The traquility was broken by a sudden alarm.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" exclaimed Eva

"Proximity Sensor: SOMEBODY is getting too close to the Rogue Shadow."

Martin immedialy ran out the door, Eva ran after him.

The two teenagers made their way to the ship's cockpit. they both sat at the pilot and navagator seats, accessing the on-board computer system.  
>Eva watched as Martin brought surveillance footage on-screen.<p>

Displayed on the holo-screen..was a lone Nourasian.

"That-, That's Prince Aikka!"

"and, by the looks of it..he's tracking something. AND, given the direction he's taking: He's heading straight for the Rogue Shadow's Location."

just then, a HoloCOMM activated.  
>the image of Proxy displayed.<p>

**{"MASTER, the Proximity Sensors have activated. There is an intruder approaching the Rogue Shadow."}**

"I know that, Proxy..I see him on-screen."

**{"Then, shall I dispatch some Training Droids to intercept him, Master?"}**

Martin glanced at Eva..who gave him a worried expression.

"No, Proxy..that won't neccesary."

**{"Master?"}**

"If the Nourasian Prince is looking for Starsmasher..I will oblege him."

**{"I don't suppose I can talk you out of this illogical strategy."}**

"Have you EVER talked me out of Anything?"

**{"no."}**

"Just have a cloak and a lightsaber ready. and, lockdown the ship once I leave."

**{"Yes, Master..Right Away."}**

with that, the HoloCOMM cut off. Martin then looked at Eva sternly.

"STAY in the ship."

"But-!"

"I'm not going to hurt your friend, Eva. BUT, as he is an opponent in this race, he may be a hostile.  
>I won't take any unneccesary risks."<p>

Martin stood up, and began to make his way out. Eva watched as he left..unsure of what was to come of this.  
>She cared about BOTH Marty and Aikka..she didn't want them to fight.<p>

**[Meanwhile, Outside the Rogue Shadow]**

Prince Aikka trekked through the grassy landscape, an intent look on his face.

after much meditation, he had come to the conclusion that the human called 'Starsmasher' had the same "unnatural" powers that he apparently posessed.  
>a power that enabled him to claim the life of the Crog Commander Toros.<p>

an act he at first thought was impossible.

Though Cannan was respected general, and, a skilled swordsman..it was CLEAR there were some thing his fencing master couldn't teach him.  
>Liberating Nourasia from Crog Control was his only goal. and, only Starsmasher could guide him down the path to his people's freedom.<p>

At last, the Nourasian Prince found his quarry: Starsmasher's Starship. it was well hidden in a grassy meadow, consealed by a wall of trees.  
>Aikka frozed, staring at the ship: it was even larger up-close.<p>

At last, Aikka pressed on, and, began to approach the ship.  
>just as he did, however..the starship's hatch door opened. he watched, and saw a figure calmly exit the ship.<p>

Aikka knew this figure was Starsmasher (who somehow KNEW he was coming)  
>though, he wasn't wearing his usual armor, nor, his distictive grilled mouthmirror lensed mask.  
>Instead, he wore a hooded cloak with an armor variation.<br>the hood heavily consealed his face, leaving only his very human chin exposed to him.

Aikka stood in place as Starsmasher approached.

"prince aikka of nourasia." said Starsmasher, his tone low

Aikka nodded.

"Starsmasher."

"If you have come to eliminate the "competition",  
>I feel I should remind you have the fate that befell Toros..when <strong>HE<strong> challenged me."

"I have not." said Aikka..who then kneeled before Starsmasher

"Despite the "alliance" that my people have with Crog Imperium..they are NOT our friends.  
>I thought them all but invincible..until YOU killed Toros, and claimed his broadsword."<p>

Starsmasher eyed him.

"Then, why HAVE you come to my sanctuary?!"

Aikka looked up at Starsmasher.

"to..to become Student to your Master. I also possess the same unique abilities as you.  
>I wish to learn what they are..and, how to properly use them in service to my people."<p>

Starsmasher stared at Aikka.

"it IS you..YOU are the "other" that the Jedi Council sensed."

Aikka looked at Starsmasher.

"what are Jedi?" asked Aikka, wanting an answer

"They are an Warriors of many races and species. master swordsmen-and-women, who harness the power of The Force."

"The Force?"

"The collective lifeforce of ALL living things. Those such as us can manipulate this force, and use it to do many things."

Aikka bowed to Starsmasher again.

"I..humbly request apprenticeship. i..I wish to be a "Jedi" like you, Starsmasher."

"I am a Jedi Knight, NOT a Master. it is the duty of the Jedi Council to train potental Padawans."

Aikka looked up at Starsmasher again.

"are..these Jedi Masters here on Alwas?"

"No, they are at the Jedi Temple on Planet Coruscant..vast lightyears from this galaxy.  
>I am the only Jedi on this planet, and no other Jedi will be joining me on my mission."<p>

"Then, as the only true Jedi on this planet..YOU are my only option."

Starsmasher scowled.

"While I applaud your interest in the Jedi Way..I am in the midst of a tense mission.  
>one in which failure could result in the total destruction of the entire universe."<p>

Aikka grew palefaced at this news..but, quickly became stern.

"I can help you..PLEASE, let me help."

"Aikka-"

"LET ME PROVE MYSELF!" exclaimed Aikka, standing up before Starsmasher

Starsmasher stared at the nourasian prince..he then turned, and walked off.

_**ZZJAOOOW!**_

Starsmasher ignited his lightsaber..which bore a Purple "blade"

"Molly of the Earth Team claims you are a master swordsman." began Starsmasher  
>"PLEASE, don't make her a liar."<p>

Aikka stepped back, feeling confused.

"Show me what skills you currently possess..and, i will consider your request."

Aikka narrowed his blue eyes. he then drew out a samurai sword (which bore alien markings on it's blade)  
>Starsmasher's lightsaber hummed as he took a stance. he CLEARLY was waiting for Aikka to make the first move..which he did.<p>

_**"KYAAH!"**_

Aikka struck at Starsmasher with his blade..which the latter effortlessly deflected.  
>Starsmasher grinned at this, however.<p>

"hmm..Yet another metal blade that can resist a Lightsaber: Impressive."

Aikka continued to attack. intent on using the skills Cannan taught him to prove himself to Starsmasher.  
>Starsmasher continued to block and counter Aikka's every move. the Nourasian certainly was no beginner..but, his attacks were too easy counter.<p>

Even a Sith Acolyte offered more of a challenge.

Finally, Starsmasher ceased his defensive stance, and, at last displayed HIS fencing skills to the prince.

while Aikka's strike were quick, Starsmasher's were lightning fast.  
>the young prince found it a struggle to manage a block, and parts of his clothing ended up knickedburned

the two combatanates then locked blades..facing one another.

"Your skills are to be admired..but, you have VERY much to learn." said Starsmasher

Starsmasher then pushed Aikka off.  
>with Force Lightning surging through his lightsaber, he struck hard..shattering Aikka's blade into pieces.<p>

Stunned, Aikka stared blankly as Starsmasher pointed the end of his Lightsaber at him.

"you lost..as I expected you would. BUT, as I said before: Your skills are impressive..for a Beginner."

Starsmasher then deactivated his lightsaber, fastened it to his belt.

"I am considering training you..but, I remain unconvinced. You say you are against the Crog Imperium..but, words alone aren't enough.  
>I wish for proof of your defiance to them..That way, your loyalty to ME won't be in question."<p>

Aikka looked at Starsmasher..then nodded.

"i-i..understand. What must I do to prove my loyalty?"

"I seriously doubt the Crog Imperium will stay out of this competition.  
>with Toros dead, they will most likely send someone to replace him..someone BETTER than him.<p>

If you truely are against them..then, you will uncover information on Toros successor,  
>as well as any information you might have on the Imperium itself.<p>

You do this..and, i will believe you are trustworthy."

with that, Starsmasher turned his back on the prince.  
>Aikka narrowed his eyes.<p>

"fine..I shall return with what you need."

Aikka turned, and sprinted off into the forest. once gone, the ship's hatch opened up..and, out came Eva.  
>Martin pulled his head back as she approached him.<p>

"Marty, why didn't you accept Prince Aikka's offer?!"

"I have my reasons." said Martin, calmly

"But, if Aikka's just like you, don't you think that-"

"I don't know him that well, Eva. and, the fact that he's a "warrior of honor" isn't enough to convince me that he's trustworthy.  
>the Mandalorians are also warriors of great honor. but, a majority of them have been sworn enemies of the Jedi for centuries."<p>

Eva paused..then, spoke again.

"well..I trust him."

Martin looked at Eva.

"Then, for your sake..I hope your faith is well founded.  
>Now, let's hurry and head back to the Earth Team Hanger. It's only a matter of time before "The Don" starts to wonder where we are."<p>

"umm..r-right."

As Martin returned to his Starship, Eva followed him.

**[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Space]**

a lone starship flew through space at a steady pace.  
>within the ship's red lit cockpit, a shadowy figure brought up an on-board Holo-Computer.<p>

**{"TRANSMISSION INTERCEPTED."}** said the female A.I.

_{"greetings, Master... do what do I owe this "visit?"}_

_{"there is a disturbance in the force, young one...I sense ANOTHER Force Sensitive on Planet Alwas."}_

_{"H-How is this POSSIBLE, Master?"}_

_{"Anything is possible in THE FORCE, you should know that."}_

_{"yes, of course...forgive my ignorance."}_

the shadowed figure grinned as he punched in some holo-buttons.

**{"VOCAL RECOGNITION ACTIVATED"}**

_{"Is this Force Sensitive JEDI?...or, SITH?"}_

_{"That is Unclear, Martin. this Force Sensitive is too "conflicted" for the Jedi Order to be sure.._  
><em>we believe he, or she is "untrained"}<em>

**{"VOCAL RECOGNITION COMPLETE."}** began the computer  
><strong><br>{"Subjects: 'Tano, Meridian', Togrutan Jedi Master 'Lucas, Martin', Human Jedi Knight.}**

the shadowed figure typed something else in.

**{"SCANNERS INITIATED."}**

_{"Should I be worried?"}_

_{"no..."I" just thought you should know. carry on with your mission, My Apprentice."}_

_{"yes, Master."}_

with that, the transmission ended.

**{"SUBJECT FOUND: PLANET ALWAS."}**

the figured grinned an evily grin.

"i have you NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Most of this chapter is mostly more of Eva and Martin reconciling, and, for the most part: Eva dealing with her best friend being a Jedi.<strong>

**While I don't go into much detail, I imply that Eva has been "schooled" on most of the Star Wars History via Holocrons.**

**It is VERY likely she's viewed the Galactic Timeline of 'The Old Republic' by now.**

**Despite Eva and Marty's friendship being a focus subject. this chapter also marks the official start of the Jedi Aikka story arc.**

**The outfit I had "Starsmasher" wear in the 'test duel' looked something like the "Sith Robe" used by Starkiller in 'The Force Unleashed'**

**and, I purposely gave Martin a Purple lightsaber this time, just to show that: 1. He doesn't use Two Lightsabers ALL the time,**

**2. He possably has many Lightsabers at hand, just in case any get destroyed**

**and, 3. According to "experts", Jedi's who use Purple Lightsabers, are those who use both Light and Dark aspects of The Force (something Starsmasher is well known for)**

**I end this chapter with a cryptic cliffhanger.**

**and, imply a NEW player will join the game Soon.**


	8. Infiltration

**Oban Star-Racers © Savin Yeatman-Eiffel**

**Star Wars © George Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 08: Infiltration<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Planet Alwas, The Rogue Shadow]<strong>

Martin and Eva entered the main hanger of the starship, where the X-Wing was located.

"You wait here..I need to go change." said Martin

Eva nodded.

"Okay, Marty."

Martin looked at Proxy.

"Proxy, have those parts all ready by the time I return."

"Yes, Master." said the Holo-Droid

Martin nodded as he walked off, leaving for another part of the ship.  
>Eva then watched as Proxy recovered a crate full of ship parts and technology.<p>

"what..are those?"

"They are Starship and Starfighter technology that My Master has deemed suitable for your Star-Racer.  
>My Master has requested these parts be used to improve your racer's Speed, Handling and Firepower."<p>

Eva was amazed at this.

"doesn't..he need these parts for himself?!"

"In anticipation for the long campaign to Oban, we have already amassed quite a stock.  
>he has stated we have plenty to offer the Earth Team, and still have enough for ourselves.<p>

I do not understand it either. but, My Master is adamant that the Earth Team win the Great Race."

Eva smiled, blushing a bit. her good friend truely did have a good heart.

"oh, marty.." said Eva, softly

At that moment, Martin came back out,  
>dressed in the traditional Forest Green-and-Yellow Earth Team uniform.<p>

"Ready to go..Molly?!" said Martin, with a grin

Eva grinned right back at him.

"Sure thing..BEN."

both friends shared a brief chuckle.  
>Martin then walke dover to the workshop, and, began stacking crates of parts on top of each other.<p>

"WAIT..Let me carry some." said Eva, taking two crates from the stack.

"You don't have to-"

"I WANT to."

Martin smiled, sighing softly.

"well..OKAY. but, if they start getting too heavy-"

Eva smirked.

"I can handle myself."

Martin shrugged as he took his stack.

"Proxy, You know the drill, Keep the Rogue Shadow under Lockdown until I return."

"Certainly, Master."

as Eva and Martin made their way for the ship's hatch..Eva spoke up.

"So, how long do you suppose you can keep this up?  
>you know..keeping your true identities a secret from Dad and everyone else."<p>

"Dunno..How long do YOU suppose you can keep up the 'Molly' Charade?"

Eva was at a loss for words.

"um..well-"

"Don't worry, Evie: Sooner or later, the Truth ALWAYS comes out.  
>whether Donnie finally wises up..or, we come clean on the time of our choosing."<p>

At last, the two exited the ship (which closed up behind them)  
>as the two teenagers made their way through the forest..they continued to talk.<p>

"Do you think things will EVER be like they were?  
>I mean, I am hoping that the Ultimate Prize will fix everything..<p>

but..s-supposing you are right, and it isn't what we all think.  
>Do you think things will EVER go back to the way they were?"<p>

Martin exhaled sharply.

"I do not wish to sound like a pessimist..but, NO.  
>when Maya died, she took the happiness we once knew with her.<p>

and, despite being reunited after ten years, Too much has happened in that time.  
>You being in that miserable boarding school..my Jedi Training and Trials..I do not think things will EVER be as they once were."<p>

Martin then smiled at Eva.

"But, that doesn't mean they can't be Better..WE can make them better.  
>so long as we stay together, hold the good times in our hearts and strive for a better future."<p>

Eva smiled.

"So long as You are in my life..My future seems brighter already."

"There, SEE?: That's the spirit.  
>and, who knows..Even if you can't ever get your old family back, and you start a NEW one."<p>

"New..Family?" said Eva, puzzled

Martin smiled.

"Forgive me if I am getting personal here. but, someday soon..you might "meet someone", and end up settling down.  
>and, then the day will come when YOU will have your own children. and, when that day comes..You will finally have the family that you long for."<p>

Eva blushed bright red at this.

"Just a suggestion." added Martin

"Ye-yeah-yeah..I g-get it."

Martin eyed Eva.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"N-NO!, you didn't! You are r-right: falling in love and having children WOULD be a good way to start over."

Martin smiled.

"yeah..and, I know your mom would want you to be happy."

Eva smiled at her friend.

"I already AM."

both Martin and Eva stared at one another..then, quickly turned as they blushed wildly. despite being best friends since the crib, they couldn't help but feel "shy" around each another now.  
>both suspected that it was because they were no longer children. and, the reality of them both being a Boy and a Girl was starting to sink in.<p>

Still: They were FRIENDS. so, for the sake of their friendship, they had to deal with these 'odd feelings.'

"SO.." began Martin, finally

"so what?"

"What's the deal with your gunner?, that Jordon Wilde."

Eva exhaled.

"Not. a. CLUE." replied Eva  
>"He seems to be from the Army..and, hates Aliens for some reason. I half expect it has something to do with The Crogs, but Jordon seems to hate ALL aliens."<p>

Martin growled low at this.

"specism..NOT a good trait to have. Especially if your one notable skill is shooting things."

Eva let out another harsh breath.

"I know he means well, and he IS my teammate. but, Sometimes..Jordon can be so Infuriating!  
>His Arrogance and Stubborness makes me want to tear my hair out!"<p>

"I hope you don't: You have lovely hair."

Eva blushed at this.

"oh, marty..you ALWAYS know just what to say."

Martin grinned.

"Well, we have been friends a Loooong time. So, I think I might know you better than even your dad does."

Eva scoffed at this.

"That's an understatement."

After quite a bit of time, the pair finally reached the Earth Team Hanger.  
>noticing that the hanger doors were already open, the two walked right in.<p>

Stan and Koji were the first to notice them.

"HE-EY, Look!, It's BEN!"

Everyone looked at the teens entered the base.

"Hey, Everyone..We're BACK."

Don Wei stepped a staircase, approaching them. as usual, he bore a cold look on his face.

"And, just WHERE the devil have you two been!?"

"Scouting some parts for the Whizzing Arrow, of course." replied Martin

Eva scowled at her father as he snapped at Martin.  
>NOW that she knew of what he did to her friend, she had a hard time looking at her dad without feeling anger.<p>

as she sat her crates down, Jordon spoke.

"So, why were YOU with Ben, Molly?!"

Eva huffed.

"helping him."

Jordon looked surprised for some reason.

"but..You are our Racer Pilot, your not a Mechanic."

Eva scowled at her Gunner.

"I have 'other' skills besides Racing, you know. and, even if i didn't: Is it really WRONG to help a friend!?  
>a Friend who without HIS help, I wouldn't be able to Race at all!"<p>

"Jordon is RIGHT, Molly.." began Don Wei, as he approached her  
>"As you are our ONLY racer..(due to rick's tragic condition) you are far too valuable to this team."<p>

Eva scowled at him.

"Oh, and I guess that means people like Ben, Stan and Koji mean so LITTLE to you."

Don eyed the teenager sternly.

"That ISN'T what I-!"

"Lay off, Don." began a man

Everyone looked, and saw Rick Thunderbolt approach. the muscular man grinned his usual smile as he faced his former manager.

"Molly's got a point: Mechanics play a vital, if somewhat underrated role in Racing. I'd probably be helping out Stan and Koji, too, if they ever asked me."

both Stan and Koji snickered at this. Don Wei then exhaled forcefully.

"FINE..so long as everyone is here, AND, we have the neccesary parts we need for our racer."

the middle-aged man then took out a random part from a crate. taking a moment to examine it..the cold man actually smiled.

"this is a VERY good piece of technology..well done, Mister Kenobi."

Martin shrugged.

"Just doing my part for "Team Earth."

Don sighed as he put the part back.

"well..keep up the good work. our next race won't be until a few days, and I want our Racer at Optimum Efficency."

Martin did a mock salute.

"Aye-aye, Mon Captian."

Don glared at Martin..who just joined up with Stan and Koji.

"cheeky little.." muttered Jordon  
>"Doesn't he know anything about Respect and Discipline!?"<p>

Eva scowled, feeling more and MORE discomforted. Martin was her only real friend, and the 'happier' link to her past.  
>Yet, it seemed like Everyone was against him. and, she couldn't do anything to defend him..Not without exposing herself.<p>

Eva huffed.  
>Sooner or later..she would HAVE to come clean. she couldn't stay being "Molly" forever.<p>

"hey, Molly."

Eva looked up at Rick as he approached her.

"ready to start today's training exercise?"

Eva exhaled sharply.

"yeah..sure."

Eva walked with Rick Thunderbolt to the main door..but not before casting one last glance at Marty.  
>she frowned, still thinking about what she recently learned about her friend. she then exhaled, and finally followed the former champion racer outside for her latest workouts.<p>

**[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]**

All was quiet at the Crog Team Hanger.  
>not surprising, given that it's sole racer, Toros, was killed recently. leaving the Crog Mechanics in a stalemate until a replacement racer was sent.<p>

the very notion that one of their own was slain had them all on edge. the Barbarian Warriors were used to being the 'Most Powerful' of races in the known galaxies..  
>the fact that SOMEONE managed to kill one of them was a serious blow to morale.<p>

Not just for the race..but, the Crog's wars in general.  
>If this "Starsmasher" was powerful enough to kill an Elite Commander of the Crog Imperium, then, what if they encountered MORE like him?..<br>what if they invade a whole planet of Starsmasher-like warriors..only to be annihilated!?

the whole thing left the Crog Mechanics in paranoia. they were actually freaking out at the slightest sound, fearing it was an Ambush.

It was all quite nerve racking.

"BY KRAMM, I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" exclaimed a Crog, who was fidgeting

"Calm down, Silas..there is nothing-"

"CALM!?" exclaimed Silas  
>"Calm is the LAST thing we need, Brak. 'Calm' is what lost us our Colonel! (rest his soul.)"<p>

Silas fidgited again upon hearing a rustling of leaves.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Brak sighed sharply.

"It was possably just The Wind."

"OR..Perhaps it is that Blue Demon, STARSMASHER! what if..what if it hasn't ended with Toros!?  
>what if he comes for us all?!, picking us off One-by-ONE!"<p>

Brak finally approached his "friend", patting his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should leave this place: You could use a reprieve."

"uhh..yes, YES: We should..l-leave. and, go somewhere Crowded, with MANY witnesses."

"YES..let's do that."

with that, both Crogs left their hanger.

Once gone, and shadowed figure emerged from the shadows. he pulled down a scarf..revealing himself to be Prince Aikka.

"thank the ancestors: i thought they would 'never' leave." said Aikka

the Nourasian Prince then surveyed his surroundings.

the Crog Hanger was a true testiment to their savage race.  
>nothing but brutal and frightening looking weapons, and cold, unfeeling machinery.<p>

Aikka scowled, his mind wandering on the day the Crogs invaded his planet..  
>and, how his parents were forced to form that acursed alliance just to spare their people a gruesome fate.<p>

one way or another..It would END.

Aikka searched around, looking for something, ANYTHING,  
>that he could use to prove himself to Starsmasher.<p>

the Prince concluded the best was to do this was deliver the Crog's database  
>(which was more difficult that it sounded, as Aikka wasn't good with "technology")<p>

Aikka at least found what looked like a computer (thankfully, it was already ON.)  
>he approached it, and pressed a random button. he breathed out as the screen brought up a menu.<p>

"okay." said Aikka, keeping calm and focussed

the Prince carefully searched the database, trying to find anything of interest.

he found ONE File: a Message from the Crog Imperium. hopefull, and brought it up..which displayed a message from one of the many Crog Leaders.

_{"Colonel Toros failed us in SPECTACULAR fashion recently, when he allowed himself to be slain by an inferior species._  
><em><br>While an colossal embarassment to the Imperium.. we all agree that the fate that befell him to be fitting punishment._  
><em> Toros was always weak..Unlike his successor, who shall arrive in a one orbital cycle.<em>  
><em> YES..even 'I' have confidense that General Kross will put this "Starsmasher" in his place."}<em>

Aikka narrowed his eyes.

"kross." said Aikka

Aikka scowled, clenching his fist. he knew he HAD to get this information, ALL of it, to Starsmasher.

but HOW!?

Aikka was at a loss..when he noticed something. a small, almost stick-like device beside the computer.  
>he picked it up, and examined it.<p>

"hmmm.."

Aikka noted it at a metal end, almost like a puzzle piece. he then noted a place on the Crog Computer..which looked like the stick could fit into.

"hmm..i wonder."

Aikka carefully stuck the stick thing into the space. with a click, the stick soon flashed..and, something appeared onscreen.

**{"SHADOWDRIVE DETECTED."}** began the computer voice

**{"CHOOSE YOUR OPTIONS."}**

a task bar appeared, displaying two buttons: 'DOWNLOAD' and 'UPLOAD'

Aikka took a moment to ponder this. while not Tech Savvy, he understood certain words, and their purposes.  
>"Download" sounded like what he wanted.<p>

Aikka carefully pressed a button.

**{"COMMENCING DOWNLOAD OF FILES. ESTIMATE DOWNLOAD TIME: ONE MEGA-CYCLE AND THIRTY CYCLES."}**

Aikka breathed a sigh of relief..BUT, remained vigilant none-the-less. he was in "enemy" territory..and, had no idea when the Crogs would return.  
>and, it seemed he would have to remain here for awhile.<p>

**[Earth Team Hanger, Later That Day]**

Eva groaned as he returned to the hanger. her body was aching, and her lungs felt like they were burning.  
>Today was a grueling day for her.<p>

her back hunched over, and arms hanging, she drug her feet, and finally collaped on the nearest seat.

"nice one, kid.." began Rick, as he approached her  
>"you lasted far longer that I thought..your improving."<p>

Eva could only let out a exhausted groan.

"why do you..k-keep pushing me so hard?!"

"because you have great potental..and, I want you to succeed." said Rick, his tone Soft, yet Stern  
>"you are a great racer..and, someday, you may be the best. but, not every race ends in victory..and, not all races will be easy.<br>I want you prepared for whatever is out there.. and, in a race like this one..you'll need to be ready."

with that, Rick walked off..leaving Eva alone.

"he is right you know."

Eva looked..and, saw her friend Martin approach.

"Nobody learned anything from Constant Success: Failure is a far better teacher. it helps you learn from your mistakes, and acknowledge your own limitations."

Eva barely managed a smirk.

"the..v-voice of..Experience?"

Martin just smiled, and nodded.

"when I was accepted into the Jedi Order.. they didn't just give me a Lightsaber, and let me go nuts with it.  
>I had to go through extensive training before I could even become a "Padawan" and, after THAT, I had to go through 'The Jedi Trials' before I became a Knight."<p>

"and..how does a jedi..b-become a Master?"

Martin stifled a laugh.

"my ambitions aren't THAT high, Evie.. one needs to be Extremely Skilled to earn a seat at The Council."

Eva struggled to move herself (despite her aching body)

"but, i've..ss-seen you..your GREAT."

"Perhaps..but, even I still have much to learn."

Martin then bent down to his friend.

"you feeling alright?"

Eva exhaled sharply.

"no..I feel like a ragdoll."

Martin looked around, ensuring no one was watching. he then looked back at Eva..and, held out his hand.

"here..lemme help you."

Martin's hand began to glow faintly. he then placed his hand flat on Eva's chest.  
>Eva gasped as she felt.."something" surge through her body. her fatigue slowly faded, feeling some of her strength return.<p>

as Martin removed his hand, Eva looked at him.

"what was..th-that?!"

"one of my many "special" talents." said Martin, looking into Eva's eyes

Eva blushed bright red as she looked at Martin, her heart pounding like a jungle drum.

_("my god..his eyes are gorgeous.")_ thought Eva

Eva immediatly scolded herself for her thoughts. it was getting REALLY hard for her to not be smittened with her childhood friend.  
>but, she couldn't help herself. Somehow, the 'Marty' she had grown up with, had matured and grown into a handsome young man.<p>

"Is something wrong?" asked Martin

Eva fidgeted.

"oh..N-Nothing." stuttered Eva nervously (and, lying right at his face)  
>"i'm just..n-not that used to your 'force' powers, yet."<p>

Martin smiled.

"yeah..i know. it took awhile for ME to adjust when I first discovered them."

"BEN!"

Martin and Eva looked to see Koji waving his arms around.

"Ben!, I need your help with something!"

Martin sighed, smiling.

"i need to go..you know: work. but, we'll talk some more later..Kay?"

Eva nodded.

"o-okay, marty."

Martin smiled, then walked over to Stan and Koji near the Whizzing Arrow.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" asked Martin, calmly

"One of the new parts you brought..I don't understand it."

Martin examined the part that Koji was refering to.

"It's a Warpdrive Engine. once hooked up, the 'Arrow' will be able to move at lightspeed for a brief amount of time."

both Stan and Koji were wide eyed.

"L-L-Lightspeed!?"

Martin nodded.

"Mmm-hmm."

"but..won't that burn out the reactors?!" questioned Stan

"Yes, it would..which is why I also brought Coolant Units. they'll keep the Whizzing Arrow's engines at a stable temperature for a long duration."

"exactly how long are we talking?" asked Stan

"Well..by my understanding of the Technology, AND, the Whizzing Arrow's schematics: The Warp Drive can be safely used for at least ONE MINUTE.  
>Afterwards, engine cooldown should take a few minutes or so."<p>

"WOW..that's-That's Amazing!" exclaimed Koji

"Yeah, no kidding." said Stan  
>"Your almost as good a mechanic as Andrew Lucas, Ben."<p>

Martin froze at hearing his father's name.

"what?"

"Andrew Lucas." repeated Koji  
>"he was the Greatest Mechanic who ever lived!"<p>

Stan chuckled.

"That's an understatement."

Marty decided to play dumb, and inqure his teammates on his father.

"Sooo..I am guessing this Lucas guy was a big deal, Right?"

"the BIGGEST." said Stan  
>"most at mechanical engineering used to call him "Hephaestus" because the guy could build ANYTHING, and everything he made was a masterpiece."<p>

Martin smiled at this. feeling some satisfaction that his late father was remembered fondly by SOMEONE.

"I hear he was Maya Wei's chief mechanic. you know, the Star Racer."

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit." said Stan

Koji tapped his chin.

"hmm..'maya wei.' SAY, you think she was any relation to Don Wei?!"

"To my knowledge..she was his wife. but, she died when her racer malfuctioned." said Martin

Martin then scowled, a dark look on his face.

"people blamed her mechanics for her death."

Stan and Koji looked at one another..then, back at Martin.

"While I can't say the same for the other guys, I can tell you this: Andrew Lucas was NOT to blame for Maya's death."

"What makes you say that?" questioned Martin (wanting an explanation)

"Because Andrew Lucas was THE BEST..and, he was too good to screw up like that. If anything, Someone ELSE did..or, maybe it was sabotage.  
>Whatever the case, I refuse to believe that HE messed up, or did something like that on purpose."<p>

Martin smiled.

"yeah..your right. It's impossible for a man like that to be at fault."

"Whatever happened to him, Anyway?" said Koji

Martin narrowed his eyes.

"as I heard it: he died."

Koji looked shocked.

"What?!, wa-What did he die from!?"

"I don't know..he just DIED, alright." replied Martin, lying

Stan stroked his chin.

"I heard Andrew had a kid..You know what happened to him, Ben?"

Martin fell silent..then, spoke.

"he died, too."

"oh..that poor kid." said Koji, emotional

Martin exhaled, feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"OKAY, How's about we get the coolant units installed? Once that's done, we can get to installing that Warp Drive."

Stan gave a thumbs up, winking his eye and grinning.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Martin smiled, feeling somewhat content that not everyone believed his father was a murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**In this chapter, I further hint at the eventual relationship that Eva and Martin will have in later chapters.**

**I am careful not to be too obvious about it (that is my hope, anyway) but, make clear that the transition between Friendship and Love is beginning to emerge.**

**I also develop further the Stan and Koji story arc. by implying that both mechanics know OF Martin's father, and are "fanboys" of him.**

**I did this for the sake of Martin's "legacy" with him being of son of a famous Mechanic, I want the other Mechanics to have a reason to like him (especially since I plan for his true identity to be made known. and, for Martin to have other friends besides Eva in that sense.)**

**In Aikka's Story Arc, I make clear that while he is no technical genius. he is capable of figuring things out, and manages to aquirre all he needs to prove his loyalty to "Starsmasher"**

**for autheticity, I did researched on Oban Internet sources on 'The Crogs' and, while I made up the names of the Crog Mechanics features (assuming Toros even HAD mechanics to begin with)**

**their home planet is INDEED named "Kramm" and, they are ruled by a group of leaders..not just a singular one.**

**the term "Orbital Cycle" is a unit of time that I took from 'Transformers' which in this case, roughly translates into "One Earth Week" (actual time unit meanings vary depending on the series, though)**


	9. Starsmasher's Apprentice

**Oban Star-Racers © Savin Yeatman-Eiffel**

**Star Wars © George Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>OBAN STAR-RACERS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 09: Starsmasher's Apprentice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***Flashback***<strong>

_~"Happy Biiirthday, TO. YOU. Happy Biiirthday, TO. YOU._  
><em>Happy Birthday Eva and Marty..Happy Biiirthday TO. YOU."~<em>

_both Eva and Marty smiled as Maya carried a birthday cake with five burning candles._  
><em>the two children smiled as they looked at the cake, which had written in icing: 'HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY EVA &amp; MARTY'<em>

_"Make a wish, kids." said Andrew_

_Eva and Marty looked at one another. they smiled, then both inhaled and blew out the candles at the same time._  
><em>Maya, Don and Andrew all clapped.<em>

_"So, what did you all wish for?!" asked Don, with a smile_

_Maya gently smacked his shoulder._

_"DONNIE..You know the rules. If they tell us their wish, it WON'T come true."_

_Andrew smirked at Don._

_"Those ARE the rule, Donovan."_

_Don scowled. he hated it when people addressed him by his full name._

_Maya began to cut pieces of cake for Eva and Marty.  
>as she placed them on small paper plates, she spoke softly as she served them.<em>

_"Here's one for my sweet, precious little girl.."_

_Eva giggled slightly, her body bounding with excitment._

_"Thanks, Mommy!"_

_Maya smiled..then, looked at Marty._

_"and, HERE is one..for my favorite little man."_

_Marty smiled._

_"Thank you, Auntie Maya!"_

_Maya smiled._

_"you are quite welcome, Marty."_

_as the two children began eating their cake happily..Andrew stood near Maya._

_"maya..I can't thank you enough for doing this for him."_

_Maya smiled at her friend._

_"oh, andrew..every year you say the same thing to me.  
>but, it's no big deal: I want your son's birthdays to be happy."<em>

_"and, you HAVE, Maya."_

_Don then approached the two._

_"We're just lucky Eva and Marty don't mind sharing birthdays.  
>given that by a stroke of fate, they were both born on the same day..only HOURS apart."<em>

_Maya smiled._

_"I don't see why not: they share everything else."_

_To prove her point, Maya pointed at the children.  
>the two men watched as Marty offered a piece of his cake to Eva (which she accepted)<em>

_"those two are inseparable." said Maya, proudly_  
><em>"some days..I think it was all meant to be."<em>

_Both Don and Andrew eyed Maya._

_"oh, Maya..not THAT again." said Don_

_Maya shrugged innocently._

_"What?..It could happen."_

_just then, Maya felt something tug at her pants leg.  
>she looked down..and, saw little Marty looking up at her.<em>

_"a-auntie maya.."_

_"yes, marty?!"_

_Marty showed Maya a pink card._

_"I got you a present."_

_Maya blushed at this._

_"oh, Marty, it's YOUR birthday. You should be getting presents from ME."_

_"I wanna give you this."_

_Maya smiled warmly. she then, knelt down to his level, and took the card._  
><em>examining it..she found it was a Mother's Day Card (which was odd, because it was nowhere near Mother's Day.)<em>

_"hmm..a Mother's Day card?"_

_Marty gently kicked his foot, a little embarrassed.  
>Maya opened the card and read it..her eyes then wetted.<em>

_"oh, marty."_

_"I..i know your not my mommy  
>but, you are LIKE a mommy to me..and, I love you."<em>

_a tear formed in Maya's eye.  
>she then pulled the boy close to her, and hugged him.<em>

_"and, You..are like a son to me." began Maya_  
><em><br>"and..i love you, too, sweetheart."_

*****End of Flashback*****

Martin quickly awoke from his dream, breathing out. he found he was at the Earth Team Hanger, with the wide open door before him.  
>outside, he could see the Alwas Landscape. the grassy fields, beachside palm trees, and a giant sky littered with twinkling stars.<p>

the teenage boy sighed sharply, recollecting his recent dream. it was both Painful and Blissful remembering Maya, and the better days before her tragic death.

he missed her..she wasn't his mother, but he missed her like she WAS. he missed Maya as much as he missed his own father.

Just then, Martin heard a noise. he looked..and, saw Eva approaching.  
>he blushed bright red at seeing she was in her sleep clothing. wearing a grey mini-tanktop and white boxer shorts.<p>

"marty?.." began a half asleep Eva  
>"you..awake?"<p>

Martin exhaled, looking back out the open hanger door.

"i am now."

Eva walked over, and sat beside him.

"why are you awake?" asked Martin

"I..i had a dream."

Martin raised an eyebrow at this.

"what about?"

Eva chuckled softly.

"believe it or not..The Past. I was..dreaming about your dad."

Martin found this peculiar.

"oh..and, just what was..this dream about?"

Eva let out a soft breath, looking down as she recollected HER dream/memory.

"I was..dreaming about when I was three. my..'DAD', promised to take me to a carnival." began Eva, saying "dad" quite darkly

"but..he broke his promise (no surprise), apparently busy with work.  
>I was disappointed, wanting So Much to go to that carnival. but, YOUR dad, Andrew, he..he took me instead."<p>

Martin took a moment to recollect.

"the carnival..I remember now: dad took us both."

Eva nodded, stifling her tears.

"your dad..was like a second father to me.  
>unlike my dad, he NEVER broke his promises..he loved me like I was his daughter."<p>

Eva shed a tear.

"i miss him..I miss your dad as much as I miss my mom."

Martin looked at Eva.  
>he then reached out, and gently wiped her tears from her cheek, to her eyes.<p>

Eva looked at her friend.

"for what it's worth, I understand how you feel..MORE than you know." said Martin

Eva smiled at Martin.

"yeah..(leans over, and embraces Martin) i know."

Martin blushed wildly as Eva hugged him.

while he and Eva had hugged before when they were children,  
>it was Different now, since Eva's breasts were poking at him..and, it gave him goosebumps.<p>

Eva herself felt a similar feeling as she hugged her friend.  
>for, the teenage girl could now feel the firm muscles on Martin's body.<p>

she had seen built physique once before..when Martin show her his scars.  
>but, she could now feel his 'chiseled' body..and, it gave HER goosebumps.<p>

Martin was no longer a "little boy", anymore.

at last, Martin embraced Eva..holding her close. Eva smiled at this, again feeling closure for the first time in ten years.

"marty.."

"yeah?"

"i'm sorry."

Martin looked at Eva.

"for what?"

"for forgetting you." replied Eva

"I am ashamed to say that up until I learned the truth of who you really were, recently.  
>I..i never once thought about you, I only ever thought of my dad..and, my mom.<p>

but..I never thought about you. I forgot about you, and I am SO SORRY."

"It's okay."

"NO!, It's NOT Okay." said Eva, parted from Martin to look at him

"You 'NEVER' once forgot about me..but, I did.  
>we may be best friends, but You have been the 'better' friend."<p>

"Eva, It's O-KAY: I'm not mad.  
>I didn't expect you to think about me ALL the time..not when you still had a father around.<p>

but, with both my Mother and Father gone: You were all I really had.  
>so, you were all I could think about, All I could hold onto..when things got Tough or Scary."<p>

Eva looked at Martin with wide eyes.

"I..m-meant that much to you?!"

Martin nodded.

"there were times..in my "space adventures",  
>that I encountered things greater than myself, time I began to question myself, and my abilities.<p>

and, in those times were giving up seemed easier..I thought of you.  
>I remembered you, and the good times we shared..and, I found the strength to overcome."<p>

Martin then touched Eva's chin.

"Truth is, Evie: While 'The Force' is my power..YOU, are my Strength."

a tear formed in Eva's eye (which she tried to hide.) her heart melted, touched and overjoyed that she meant so much to someone.  
>that these past ten years she spent alone..she wasn't truely forgotten.<p>

"i'm..i'm glad that..that I could help you."

"and, I am going to help YOU, now. by being your Mechanic, and helping you win this race." said Martin

Eva was about to say something..when something beeped in Martin's pocket.  
>he reached into it, and pulled out a Holo-COMM. he then turned on the device, which projected a small image of the droid, Proxy.<p>

**{"Master!, I hope I am not bothering you."}** began Proxy

"Not at all, Proxy..what is it?"

**{"The Rogue Shadow's sensors have picked up the Nourasian Prince."}**

"Aikka?!"

**{"Yes, Master. he it currently sitting in a meditation posture OUTSIDE the ship.**  
><strong>I believe he is waiting for you to greet him."}<strong>

Martin stroked his chin.

"Hmm..he must have "completed" his mission. and, is waiting to deliver his proof of allegiance to me."

**{"What is your orders, Master?"}**

Martin took a moment to think.  
>Finally, he spoke.<p>

"Let him into the ship..but, keep him in the Simulation Chamber where he cam be monitored.  
>I will reconnoiter shortly, so have my cloak ready."<p>

**{"Unneccesary, Master: I have successfully repaired your battle armor."}**

"Then have THAT ready by the time I arrive."

**{"Yes, master."}**

With that, the holo transmission was cut off. as Martin put his HoloCOMM away, he made stern expression.

"time to see how "loyal" the prince is."

Eva looked at her friend..then, spoke.

"Marty, I want to come with you."

Martin looked at his friend.

"Eva, I-"

"PLEASE."

Martin stared into the maroon eyes of his good friend.  
>not even the power of the force at it's fullest could enable him to resist her gaze.<p>

he finally exhaled, relenting.

"alright..get dressed, we will leave soon."

Eva jumped up, and hugged Martin.

"Thanks!"

Eva then ran off for her room.

"uhh..y-yeah, Sure."

**[Later, In the Rogue Shadow]**

Prince Aikka stood alone in a large, empty chamber..waiting.  
>the "machine man" who greeted him said that Starsmasher would meet with him here. so, like it or not..he had to wait.<p>

already the young prince's warrior insticts were kicking in. warning that this might be an ambush, and that he may be awaiting his own death.  
>BUT, Aikka had to believe that Starsmasher would meet with him diplomatically. and, that his efforts to gain his trust was not wasted.<p>

as he waited, the nourasian examined his surroundings.  
>he guessed this must be some 'training grounds' a place where Starsmasher hones his combat skills.<br>for all Aikka knew..HE would be training in this very place.

he the closed his eyes, and focused on the reason he was doing this. the reason he's been doing EVERYTHING since he first came to this planet.  
>his people..his kingdom..his whole world. but, most of all..his FAMILY, and honoring his ancestors.<p>

suddenly, a mechanical door opened.. and, Aikka heard a familiar sound of 'mechanical breathing'  
>he looked..and, saw Starsmasher entered the chamber. now back in his armor, and frightening mask with the mirrored eyes and grilled mouth.<p>

as Starsmasher approached, his long cape drifting like wings, Aikka showed his respect by kneeling before him on one knee.

**{"You have returned.."}** said Starsmasher, his vocoded voice deep, and almost demonic sounding

Aikka nodded.

"i..have."

**{"and, did you bring the proof of your loyalty that I requested?"}**

Aikka nodded again.

"yes..l-lord starsmasher."

Aikka took something from his pocket, and offered it to Starsmasher. he saw that it was a black, alien looking flashdrive.

"this device contains the entire database from the Crog Team computer. one of the data speaks of Colonel Toros successor: General Kross."

using his telekinesis, Starsmasher took the drive from Aikka's hand..and, into his.  
>the nourasian prince watched with anticipation as the dark figure before him took out another device.<p>

Starsmasher inserted the flashdrive into the Holocron. it displayed a status bar..THEN, displayed all of the files the drive contained.  
>after quickly reviewing some random files, an audio message played.<p>

_**{"Colonel Toros failed us in SPECTACULAR fashion recently.**_  
><em><strong> when he allowed himself to be slain by an inferior species.<strong>_

_** While an colossal embarassment to the Imperium..we all agree that the fate that befell him to be fitting punishment.**_

_** Toros was always weak..Unlike his successor, who shall arrive in a one orbital cycle.**_  
><em><strong> YES..even 'I' have confidense that General Kross will put this "Starsmasher" in his place."}<strong>_

Starsmasher at last turned the holographic projection off.  
>pausing for a moment, he inhaled deeply..then, spoke at last.<p>

**{"You have done WELL..My Apprentice."}**

Prince Aikka felt a swell of relief. he the bowed respectfully.

"thank you..my master."

Starsmasher was silent..then, spoke again.

**{"you have great potential, Aikka. but, despite your already considerable skill..you have MUCH to learn."}**

letting out a mechanical breath, Starsmasher turned, and face Aikka.

**{"rise."}**

Aikka slowly stood up, facing his new 'jedi mentor'

"what is thy bidding?..my master."

**{"FIRST..we should start by getting to know one another. it is time you knew me not as Starsmasher..but, as my true self."}**

with that, Starsmasher slowly undid his helmet. Aikka heard the sound of latched unlocking, and air hissing.  
>as the mask was lifted off his head..Aikka saw his new master's true face.<p>

that of a human..just like "Molly" (AND, looked to be around her age as well.)  
>Aikka noted the distictive scars over his eyes: One Curved, one Jagged.<p>

"My name..is Martin Lucas." began Martin, his voice sounding normal now  
>"but, while on this planet, I also go by the alias 'Ben Kenobi."<p>

Aikka stared at Martin.

"you are human."

Martin nodded.

"yes."

"are you..with the Earth Team?"

Martin grinned.

"not officially..but, Earth IS my homeworld. and, I also wish to see the Earth's succession in this Great Race."

Aikka eyed Martin again.

"wh-when we last met..you spoke of Molly: do you know her?"

Martin smiled.

"I have known her since she and I were children: she is my Best Friend. I also know that her name isn't really "Molly", it's 'Eva."

Aikka looked surprised.

"Eva?!, I..i don't understa-"

"You will..IN TIME. Now, come: Allow me to give you a tour of my ship."

**[Main Hanger]**

Eva waited patiently near the X-Wing, her arms crossed, and looking down at the floor.  
>she wasn't entirely sure how things would go, between her best friend, and the nourasian prince.<p>

But, she HOPED all would go well.

she was still bothered by her last encounter with Aikka.  
>how thanks to Jordon, she ended up "breaking her promise" to the Prince, and betrayed his trust.<p>

she had hoped that by now he had come to have forgiven her..but, she wasn't sure.

Eva was jolted from her deep thoughts by a mechanical door swooshing open.  
>she looked, and saw an unmasked Martin walk in..with Prince Aikka right behind him.<p>

"and, here is the Hanger Bay." said Martin  
>"this is where I keep my X-Wing Fighter. And, where I enter and exit the ship itself."<p>

"impressive." said Aikka, calmly

as the two entered, Aikka looked at Eva (who fidgeted a bit.)

"hello..Eva."

Eva widened her eyes, surprised that Aikka didn't address her as "Molly"

"wait..You TOLD him!?" said Eva, eyeing Martin

"he proved his loyalty..and, I proved mine." said Martin, placing his helmet down on a table

"the bond between Teacher and Student (like friendship) is built on TRUST.  
>and, I trust Aikka with the truth about both of us..just as I trusted him with a mission I would have done myself."<p>

"PROXY!"

The holo-droid approached Martin.

"Yes, Master?!"

Martin handed Proxy a Holocron.

"This Holocron contains the Crog Database recovered from the Crog Team Hanger.  
>I want you to decipher the encrypted data, and have it ready for me to study.<p>

ABOVE all, I want all information on 'General Kross' he is the late Colonel Toros successor, and our iminent opponent.  
>I don't want any unexpected surprises, Proxy: I want to be ready for whatever he has planned."<p>

Proxy took the Holocron in her servo.

"At once, Master."

as Proxy left, Martin spoke once more to Aikka.

"I must admit, Aikka..You impress me. I expected you to share information via intel that you overheard..  
>but, you come to me with the whole Crog database."<p>

Aikka faced his new teacher.

"I wished to prove my loyalty and trustworthiness. and, I figured the 'computer data' was the best way to do that."

"and, that is Another fine feat worth noting. as to my knowledge, Nourasians aren't very 'tech savvy."

Aikka looked down..then, shook his head slowly.

"no, My people are more attuned with nature. we do not have any "technology" to speak of."

Martin smiled.

"and, yet you managed to attain all I needed, despite all that: **VERY** Promising."

Aikka looked at Martin..then, respectfully bowed.

"thank you, my master."

Aikka looked at him.

"when is my training to begin?"

"Not tonight..I have nothing planned. and, I still need time to research the data that you delivered.  
>when the time comes, I will call."<p>

Aikka looked anxious..but, understood none-the-less.

"then..May I ask a question of you?"

"what?"

Aikka looked at his new master.

"what **IS** a Jedi?! as much as I understand, they are warriors with a connection to this "force"  
>but, I still know very little of their-OUR purpose."<p>

Martin grinned as he approached Aikka.

"The Jedi Order is an ancient one that has existed for countless centuries.  
>it originated on Planet Tython, back when it was called "<em>The Je'Daii Order<em>"

we are agents of Peace and Justice. we quell the violence induced by Crime, Corruption and War.  
>we are also a 'Diverse' order, warriors of many races and species: Both Human, and NON-Human.<p>

in fact, MY Master was a Togrutan, and native of the planet Shili (but that mattered very little)

to put it simply: We are peacekeepers, not true "warriors" in the broader sense."

Aikka thought for a bit.

"so..we are Honorable, then?"

Martin looked at his new Apprentice.

"there is no greater honor..than being a Jedi."

Aikka looked down..then, inhaled deeply as he spoke again.

"master..I have been having these "dreams."

both Martin and Eva look at Aikka.

"Dreams?"

"yes..they are one of the reasons I have come to you." continued Aikka

"i..I see the Crog Armies invading Dol, the Holy City on my homeplanet of Nourasia.

i see the city burning, and..my people screaming, some even dying.  
>but, then..I see you, or..I see 'Starsmasher' I see him cutting down the Crog Warriors, and tearing apart their war machines.<p>

but..when Starsmasher is unmasked, it is not your face I see beneath it."

"Whose face DO you see?" asked Martin

Aikka looked at Martin.

"mine."

Martin takes a moment to ponder this.

"hmm..i see."

"I am taught that ALL dreams have a meaning.  
>and, I think this one is telling me that the means to liberate my people..is through YOU."<p>

"SOME dreams have deep meanings..others, however..do not.  
>Although, Jedi sometimes can see the future through visions..though, they are not always clear."<p>

Aikka looked at Martin.

"so..what does this "vision" mean?!"

"I will meditate on it..maybe even confide in my own master on it's meaning.  
>but, for now..I suggest you focus on your eventual training: Without it, you aren't saving ANYONE."<p>

Aikka respectfully bowed once more.

"yes, master."

Finally, Eva spoke.

"Umm..P-Prince Aikka?"

Aikka looked at the girl that he once knew as "Molly"

"yes?"

Eva looked down, frowning sadly.

"aikka..I am SO SORRY. i..I never meant to betray you that one day, It was Jo-"

"I know, Eva..i know." said Aikka, cutting Eva off  
>"It took me awhile, but I soon realized the truth. You may be human..but, not all humans are like the one called Jordon."<p>

Aikka glanced at Martin.

"I understand that, now. (looks to Eva) and..I forgive you."

Eva smiled at this.

"so..we're still Friends?"

Aikka smiled.

"yes..we are still friends."

Martin smiled at this. he then approached the two.

"while I hate to break up your reconciliation..  
>I feel it is best if you return to the Nourasian Camp, Aikka..lest your OTHER master wonders where you are."<p>

Aikka nodded.

"yes..that is wise."

Aikka bowed to Eva.

"good evening, Eva..we shall meet again."

Eva also did a bow. she then watched as the nourasian prince left the Rogue Shadow.

once gone, Martin spoke.

"When it comes to Friends, Evie..you certainly are a great judge in character."

Eva smiled at her friend.

"yeah..I noticed."

Eva turned, and faced Martin.

"so..what do you suppose Aikka's dream meant?"

Martin bore a stern expression..then, spoke.

"I do not know yet..but, Jedi Premonitions are rarely EVER wrong.  
>and, if Aikka forsaw his home planet being invaded..then I may truely be his only hope, afterall."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**With this chapter, I decided to start with a flashback (I may do more of these)**

**this one, showcasing the close bond that Eva and Marty shared. having been born on the same day, they shared birthdays together.**

**the flashback was also meant to show how close Marty and Maya were. and, just how much her death has affected him (despite not truely being related to her)**

**(I also imply that Eva had a similar relationship with Marty's father. though, only in her words, as I didn't write a flashback for that.)**

**Apart from more Martin/Eva bonding (and, hints at an eventual romance) the main focus of this chapter was Prince Aikka's induction as Martin's Jedi Apprentice.**

**I also decided to be more educational. and, have Martin share a brief history on the Jedi.**

**mainly, me writing in their origin planet of Tython, and, their original name: The Je'Daii Order**

**(only those who have played the 'Old Republic' Star Wars games know what I am talking about)**

**I also reference canon in the mentioning of an 'incident' between Eva and Aikka that Jordon started (which happened in an episode where Eva promised Aikka to race without weapons, only for Jordon to shoot at him anyway, causing a rift of distrust between Aikka and Eva.)**

**in this case, however..Aikka's gotten over it.**


End file.
